La Dimensión Desconocida
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: El mundo es extraño, y en el pasan cosas aun mas extrañas. ¡Para morirse de la risa!. Bienvenidos a la Dimensión Desconocida /Crossover de autoras Noemi De Aldebaran e Invaso'rs Queen en conjunto para reír un rato/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no NOS pertenecen, ellos son propiedad del ingenio creativo de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A/Noemi: ¡Espero que rían mucho! xD, a pesar de que salió de pronto, me encantaría hacer mas proyectos como estos. Y que trabajar contigo Invaso'rs Queen es la rola xD. **

**N/A/Queen: Este es el primer trabajo en conjunto que hacemos ambas escritoras. Trabajar con Noemi De Aldebaran ha sido de lo más genial, como amantes del humor (aunque algo bizarro) espero que les encante leerlo como a nosotras escribirlo ¡A leer! **

**La Dimensión Desconocida**

**Capítulo I**

**Rafael en el País de las Pesadillas**

Viernes en la noche, era típico de la tortuga de bandana roja perderse en fiestas a esa hora. Pero esta vez Rafael caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro pues, se había perdido en su propio alcantarillado.

—Joder ¡hip! No debí irme con Jones a su despedida de soltero…— su ropa tenia colores desagradablemente variopintos— ¡Ja! Y para colmo ¡ME HECHARON LA CERVEZA EN CIMA! —Recapacito en algo achinando los ojos— ¡Leo me va a matar!...ah…Leo: ¡Que se pudra ni que fuera mi madre!

Caminaba como un idiota con el GPS dañado por las alcantarillas, no quería aceptar la primera premisa que le dio su sentido común. Estaba perdido, en resumen era un completo idiota. Vio a todos lados sin reconocer absolutamente nada.

—Si me encuentro con Wally aquí, no me sorprendería…— pasaron los minutos y ya estaba apoyándose en las paredes para caminar y bebiendo de más de lo que quedaba en la botella que cargaba consigo—…Con que me canten los grillos cuando llegue todo excelente jejeje— miro al suelo enfocando sus pies— ¿Sabes botella? — se dirigió al envase de vidrio que si pudiera habría tenido una gota estilo anime en la sien— ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de los sensuales que son mis pies! Mira estas bellezas ¡Ja MUERANSE de la envidia Bros!.

Comenzó a reírse como el propio insano hasta que hizo un traspié con sus propios pies, intentando estabilizarse metió uno en un hueco en el concreto. Soltó un grito y se dio de lleno en la cabeza. Estaba semi consiente en el suelo pero la botella que había salido de largo en la caída le dio en la cabeza al caer.

Ahora si estaba inconsciente.

Rafael estaba despertando del golpe más fuerte y más grande de toda su borracha vida, de repente sintió un olor desconocido como a Hotcakes. Termino por incorporarse.

— ¿Qué diablos…?— miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tirando como un vagabundo en la alcantarilla donde se dio el golpe, si no que estaba en una versión _limpia_ de su habitación. La sorpresa fue mucha para el— ¡P-pero QUE CARAJOS!

— ¡Rafael! ¡¿Cuál es el escándalo?! — En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación de Rafael solo para dejar ver a un Leonardo con una especie de disfraz de Doña Florinda— ¡Vaya pero hasta que despiertas jovencito!

Rafael estaba obviamente shockeado y se debatía entre reírse o llorar.

— ¿Leo? — lo miro de arriba abajo al menos un millón de veces.

— ¿Rafa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¡QUE TRAES PUESTO! — grito con escándalo. Leonardo se vio sorprendido y ofendido también.

—Así luzco todas las mañanas ¡Mas respeto jovencito!

Rafael estaba evidentemente perturbado— ¿Pero que te hiciste en la cabeza? — Leonardo lo ignoro por completo.

— ¡Tenias a tu madre con el alma en vilo! — soltó tomándose el pecho como si hubiera estado en un estado mortal de preocupación. Mientras Rafael tenía un tick en el ojo.

— ¿Madre? ¡¿Cuál madre, estas en drogas?! — dijo entrando en crisis.

— ¡¿COMO ME DIJISTE!? — Leonardo estaba mortalmente ofendido y le metió una cachetada al de rojo— ¡Y COMO QUE CUAL MADRE! ¡YO OBVIAMENTE! — Rafael obvio la cachetada y proceso lo que acababa de oír.

—Ahora si me convenciste ¡Estas bien drogado! — en ese preciso instante estaba pasando Donatello frente a la habitación de su hermano de rojo. Traía cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Rafa? ¿Ocurre algo? — los vio por turnos esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Tu también con eso Donatello? ¿Me están jugando una broma? ¡No me hace ninguna gracia! …Aunque ver al intrépido con vestido merece un par de fotos…

Leonardo pareció herido con un puñal y se dirigió al cielo en una súplica.

— ¿Qué hice mal Jesús? — Se tapo la cara con ambas manos— ¡Le hablaba a su huevo todos los días, le ponía la manta mas tibia de la casa! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto!? ¡¿Es que a su padre se le cayó cuando estaba en el cascaron es eso!?

Donatello estaba visiblemente enojado con Rafael.

— ¿Ahora que le hiciste a mamá? — le reto su hermano de morado.

Rafael estaba en su mejor estado de perplejidad.

— ¡¿Cómo que, que le hice al intrépido?! ¡EL ES EL TRANSFORMISTA AQUÍ! — lo señalo cínicamente.

Leonardo al escuchar eso se puso a llorar con fuerza melodramática, ya parecía La Rosa de Guadalupe. En ese momento entro Mike desesperado al cuarto por tanta gritería.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? — Reparo inmediatamente en Leonardo— ¡MAMÁ! ¿Qué tienes? — miro instintivamente a Rafael— ¡¿LE DIJISTE ALGO NO!?

— ¡YO NO LE DIJE NADA!

—Ya, ya tranquila mamá no llores, ya sabes que a papá se le cayó el huevo. No es tu culpa— Mike intentaba consolar a Leonardo. Y Rafael estaba evidentemente histérico.

— ¡¿Quieren dejar mi huevo en paz?! — grito sonrojado el de rojo.

— ¡¿Después de lo que le dijiste a mamá?! ¡No mereces ni que te hablemos animal! — le grito Donatello también consolando a Leo.

— ¿Desde cuándo el intrépido es nuestra madre? — ya estaba asustado.

— ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO? — Mike estaba a punto de golpearlo.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿En qué me equivoque?! — Llorando como magdalena— ¡Me costó un ojo de la cara criarlo para que fuera una tortuga de bien! ¡Yo quería que fuera abogado!

Don y Mike lo fulminaron y gritaron al unisonó un:

— ¡DISCULPATE CON MAMÁ!

— ¡LUNATICOS! — luego de gritar eso se dio a la fuga saltando de su cama y saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

Don y Mike no pudieron detener al de rojo a tiempo, lo que provoco que Leonardo se desgarrara en llanto.

— ¡Es igual a su cruel padre! — espeto enojado.

Más tarde ese día.

— ¡Te lo digo Abril! — Leonardo y Abril estaban ''sentadas'' comadreando en la sala de la guarida bebiendo te— ¡Ya no se qué hacer con ese muchacho! — se lamentaba el de azul.

—Dios no puedo creer lo que oigo…— Abril asentía a todo lo que decía su ''comadre''

—Es como te lo digo— saco un pañuelito mientras se secaba las lagrimas de madre despechada— ¡Debiste ver cómo me miraba! ¡Me llamaba _intrépido! _¡A mí! ¡A su madre, a la que le dio techo y comida! — Rompe a llorar otra vez— ¿Estoy tan vieja que no me reconoce? ¡¿Es mi culpa verdad?! ¡Es ese jabón que estoy usando!

Mientras Abril intentaba convencerlo de que por problemas cutáneos su ''hijo'' no lo quisiera, Donatello entro por la puerta que conducía a las alcantarillas cabizbajo.

—No pude encontrarlo mamá— sin más se dejo caer junto a la pelirroja en la sala.

—Ay Dios mío…— a Leonardo estaba que le daba un varido— ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho?

— ¡No puedo ubicarlo tampoco! — gritoneo Mike entrando después de Don por la puerta frustrado— ¡Pero, POR MI QUE SE PIERDA Y QUE SE TROPIESE CON UN INSECTO POR HABLARTE TAN FEO! — se fue furioso a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto con un efectivamente perdido Rafael.

—Esto debe ser una pesadilla…si una pesadilla…— estaba en un interminable mantra cuando de repente choco con otro cuerpo al doblar la novena esquina— ¡AU!

— ¡AUCH! ¡Oye idiota! Fíjate por donde and… ¿Rafael? — el de rojo vio con apremio a quien tenía enfrente como la luz de salida de emergencia.

— ¡CASEY! ¡Por fin alguien cuerdo! — estaba que abrazaba al guerrero de cabello largo.

—Al fin te encuentro Rafa, Abril me telefoneo y me mando a buscarte viejo ¿Cómo le hablas así a tu madre?

Rafa se quedo tieso sonriendo en su sitio.

—Ay no…otro no— descompuso la cara e intento huir desesperadamente en dirección contraria.

Por otro lado Casey le dio alcance a la carrera.

— ¡RAFA! ¡No puedes darle la espalda a tu madre! — gritaba casi pisándole los talones al de rojo. Quien solamente se giro para gritarle un fortísimo:

— ¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡ES MI HERMANO MAYOR, NO PUEDE SER MI MADRE!

Lo que no esperaba era que Jones le rebatiera.

— ¡Ay por favor! ¡Si te cambio hasta los pañales! — Rafael inmediatamente se imagino esa escena y las imágenes mentales le dejaron un trauma que no le quitarían ni con años de terapia.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAH! — Se tapo los ojos corriendo— ¡MALDITA SEA ALEJATE JONES! — ninguno de los dos veía bien por donde iban corriendo (uno literalmente se negaba a mirar) Jones solo hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando divisó la entrada a la guarida. Lo tacleo.

Ambos cayeron dentro con Casey haciéndole una llave a Rafael. Este estaba que no se la creía, solo quería azotarse la cabeza contra una piedra.

Los que estaban en la sala se sobresaltaron, Leonardo a ver la escena corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Casey! ¡Lo encontraste, gracias, gracias! — Leo abrazo fuerte al de cabello largo.

—Esto no puede ser…— Rafael iba a sufrir un colapso— ¡NO puede, NO puede SER! — la poca fuerza que tenia lo abandono, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a rezar— Dios…sé que no te hablo y tu a mi tampoco pero si existes ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡Oh quítale ese vestido a mi hermano!

Leonardo se tapo a sí mismo en el acto.

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

— ¡RAFAEL! — grito también Abril con escándalo.

Rafael, miraba a todos lados frenético buscando una señal. Pero solo encontró a Klunk lamiéndose el pelo en un rincón.

— ¡DIOS! ¡¿QUE ESPERAS MY NIGGA?! — Leo lo agarro del antifaz con exceso de fuerza.

— ¡SE ACABO! ¡A TU CUARTO, SALDRAS CUANDO TENGAS EDAD PARA IR AL GERIATRICO! — tironeo de Rafa escaleras arriba. Pero este se removía y protestaba a todo pulmón.

— ¡LEONARDOOO, SUELTAME POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! — Parpadeo un poco— ¡O al menos combínate bien los colores quieres! — no pudo decir más pues Leo lo encerró en su cuarto.

El de azul se había quedado pensando lo último y puso cara de espanto.

— ¡¿AHORA TAMBIEN ES EXPERTO EN MODA?! — Este salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar un espejo, cuando lo encuentra comienza a gritar desgarradoramente— ¡TIENE RAZON! ¡ESTOY HORRIBLE! De seguro se avergüenza de mi…— la tortuga mayor comienza a lagrimear y Abril sube a calmarlo otra vez.

—N-no es verdad, m-mírate— le intento animar Abril— Ni canas tienes.

Leonardo la miro como si la fuera a matar.

— ¡ES PORQUE SOY CALVA!

Mientras, en la más profunda oscuridad del cuarto de Rafael.

—Oh Yugi-Oh que estas con tu Curibo al lado… ¡Bendito sea el Mago Oscuro y sácame de aquí! — Luego de una hora de que no pasara nada Rafael se puso reflexivo…o quizás entro en un ataque de psicosis— Bien, examinémoslo. Tal vez estuve en un profundo coma donde creía estar viviendo con tres hermanos y una rata experta en Ninjutsu como padre…y ahora. Desperté y la realidad es que mi hermano mayor es mi madre…no es tan malo— se quedo un buen rato convencido de lo que dijo sonriendo como un reverendo idiota— ¡A QUIEN ENGAÑO! ¡Si es una pesadilla prefiero que venga Freddie Krueger de una vez!

En eso Leonardo le grito desde la cocina: — ¡RAFAEL! ¡Deja ese escándalo o no cenaras hoy! — luego recapacita en algo—… ¡Y te pones tu traje de gala para cenar, NO quiero un hijo desnudo cuando vayamos a partir el pan del señor! —Rafael gruño por lo bajo un _Ni en sus putos sueños bajare con un traje_— ¡Y no me hagas subir a ponértelo porque lo hare jovencito! — A Rafael le recorrió un escalofrió sin pudor por la espina.

— ¡NO, OLVIDALO YO ME LO PONGO! — se puso a rebuscar como desquiciado en el closet a ver que encontraba— ¿Pero qué mierda…?— se quedo viendo con un asco sin precedentes el traje que estaba colgado como si fuera su peor enemigo.

— ¡TE APURAAAS! — se volvió a escuchar desde la cocina.

—Primero muerto…— musito con un nuevo y más furioso tick en el ojo. En eso oyó como alguien intentaba girar el pomo de su puerta y se precipito hacia ella para ponerle el pestillo— ¡OK, OK! ¡Me lo pondré!...que mas da hace rato que mi dignidad se fue al carajo…

Pasado cerca de cinco minutos Rafael bajaba por las escaleras con cara de querer matar a lo primero que se le cruzara. Traía puesto un cosplay de Kiko del Chavo del 8 versión en color rojo. Sus hermanos y su supuesta madre estaban esperándolo en la mesa.

—Hasta que llegaste— le regaño Leonardo sentado en la cabecera con sus cachirulos.

— ¡Por tu culpa se enfrió la pizza! — le objeto Mike, quien tenía para su horror el mismo traje pero en anaranjado, lo mismo iba con Donatello en un flamante color morado. Rafael pensaba seriamente en tomarse el mata ratas que tenían escondido de Splinter.

— ¿Bueno, que esperas Rafa? Siéntate— le dijo el de azul. Rafael tomo asiento enseguida en medio de Mike y Don, lo primero que hizo fue tomar enseguida un trozo de pizza e intentar empinárselo.

De repente Leonardo le dio una palmada en las manos haciendo que soltara la pizza y cayera en el plato.

— ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

— ¡¿Bueno vamos a comer o no?! — le reto el de rojo sin comprender esa bipolaridad suya.

—Primero pide por los alimentos— le rebatió el de azul como si fuera lo mas obvio del universo. Sus hermanos y su madre cierran los ojos esperando que Rafael diga la oración. Este ya estaba estresado y a punto de salir corriendo.

—Tiene que ser un mal chiste…— resopla frustrado para carraspear. No podía ser cierto—…Señor…gracias al imbécil malpagado de la pizzería por traer de tragar. Muchas gracias, amen— todos de repente lo vieron como si le hubiera salido un tentáculo por la nariz— ¿Qué? ¿Querían que les cantara el Ave María? — Se cruzo de brazos importándole poco o nada la cara de Leo— Además ya di las gracias, así que a tragar.

Leonardo se puso histérico— ¡¿PERO COMO PUEDES DAR LAS GRACIAS AL SEÑOR ASI!?

—Oye la pizza la pagamos nosotros, así que gracias por nada— En ese momento Mike levanto la mano derecha.

— ¿Mami me das permiso para golpear a mi hermano? Solo un poquito tal vez recapacite— dijo el de naranja aun con la mano alzada.

— ¡¿Le puedo ayudar yo?! — dijo Donatello saltando de su silla.

—No hijos…mamá se encargara— dijo serio y puso una sonrisa siniestra.

Rafael estaba a punto de volver a meterse la rebanada. Cuando sintió un aura maligna.

— ¿Leo? ¿Leo porque me estas mirando así?

Media hora después Rafael regreso a su habitación con la marca de una sandalia talla 38 en la boca y sobándose el trasero.

— **¡MALDITO INTREPIDO! **¡¿ME TENIA QUE NALGEAR?! — Le dolía horrores el orgullo— ¡Y para colmo casi me trague su maldita sandalia!

Leonardo salió de la nada con una sandalia talla 38 Rafael se volteo asustado.

— ¿Qué dijiste Rafi Ru? — le espeto con esa misma ahora que gritaba otra sesión de nalgadas. Rafa trago grueso mientras sentía que enloquecía.

—Na-nada…_mamita_— articulo nervioso y moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—Buen niño, ahora a dormir.

— ¡Pero apenas son las nueve! — eso había sido una ofensa para él. Leo lo mira fulminante apretando la sandalia.

— ¿Y?

—Na-nada que ya me voy a dormir— le dice sudando frio.

— ¿Y a mamá que se le dice? — le miro apremiante y con una sonrisa triunfal. Rafael gruño algo a regañadientes que no lo entendió ni el mismo— ¿Perdón, que? No escuche. Dilo alto, hágalo por mami.

—Buenas noches…— decía a punto de colapsar y evidentemente haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante—…mami.

Doce y media de la noche.

—Bien, no puedo continuar con esta locura— estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades como ninja cruzando la sala— Escapare antes de que alguien me vea…

En eso prenden la luz de la sala y Rafael se congela en el tiempo. Luego voltea y Mike está parado en la entrada de la cocina con un vaso de leche, un pijama de cuerpo entero de Hora de Aventura y un peluche de Jake el Perro en el brazo libre.

Rafa lo vio.

Mike lo vio a el, y puso una sonrisa despiadada.

—Mike…no vayas a…

— ¡MAMAAAAAAAA, RAFAEL INTENTA IRSE DE RUMBA OTRA VEEEEZ! — grito a todo pulmón. Si no lo oyeron en Marte fue de milagro.

— ¡RAFAAAEL! — se oyó a el de azul iracundo precipitarse fuera de su habitación con la cara embadurnada de alguna crema.

— ¡YO ME LARGO! — Rafael termino corriendo como loco por la alcantarilla donde se había perdido en un principio con una mala imitación de la llorona tras el— ¡Tengo que volver a mi casa! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! — metió el pie en un hoyo y se dio de cara contra el suelo.

El mundo le estaba dando vueltas, eso y un horrible olor a licor con cebada le inundo la nariz.

—Rafael…Rafael…hermano despierta— alguien lo estaba zarandeando de un hombro, intento levantarse el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada— Mírate nada más. Splinter se va a infartar.

Rafael abrió los ojos de golpe. Allí estaba Leonardo. Su líder y hermano Leonardo, era él: El siempre serio, fornido y sobre todo MASCULINO Leo mirándolo con la reprobación de siempre por su irresponsabilidad.

— ¡¿LEO?! — lo detalla bien y su hermano mayor lo mira raro— ¡ERES TU! — se le lanza en cima en un abrazo de anaconda— ¿Eres tu verdad, no eres mi madre?

Leonardo lo vio como si estuviera loco.

—Rafael dime la verdad ¿Tomaste algo aparte con Jones? ¿Tu madre? ¿Estás drogado?

— ¡ERES TU, ERES TU Y NO ERES MI MADRE, Y NO TENGO QUE DAR LAS GRACIAS AL COMER!

—Muy bien…llamare a Don, le diré que tenga lista la enfermería y…— Rafael lo levanto del suelo en un abrazo Leo sintió que se le colapso un pulmón.

— ¡MIENTRAS NO TRAIGAS PUESTO UN VESTIDO ME VALE! — grito sonriendo como un idiota.

Leonardo no paraba de preguntarse que había pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no NOS pertenecen, ellos son propiedad del ingenio creativo de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**La Dimensión Desconocida**

**Capítulo II**

**Miguel y Las Mujeres al Poder**

Maratón de películas. ¿Qué otra cosa podía dejar a Miguel Ángel noqueado por horas frente a un televisor? Tirado a lo largo sobre el gran sofá de la sala con el antifaz al revés y con todas las palomitas que no pudo comerse sobre su persona, se encuentra Mike. Mirando con los ojos como platos "¿Y Dónde están las Rubias?"

— ¿Esto….Esto es lo que ven los humanos? —pregunta golpeándose la cara con la palma de la mano-Con razón se les sueltan las tuercas, me muero si tengo hermanas…

Volviendo a enfocarse en la película como el Zombie hiperventilado de azúcar que es, no se percata de que alguien no está contento con su parranda nocturna. Splinter detrás del sofá carraspea con fuerza para hacerse notar, Mike le dedica una mirada y vuelve su vista enseguida al televisor. Splinter lo mira seriamente.

—Miguel Ángel hijo, son casi las dos de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Donde las rubias están, Splinter maestro. ¡Maratón pasan! — Dice hablando como yoda de lo enviciado que esta y con cara de Loco.

— ¡A DORMIR! —Grita Splinter sintiendo que se le revienta una aneurisma.

— ¡BIEN! …¡Ush! —Contesta Mike molesto dirigiéndose a su cuarto—Mujeres…maestros…. ¡Bah! —termina por alegar mientras se tira en su cama cubierta de ropa. El sueño no tarda en llegar y Miguel se queda plácidamente dormido.

Hasta que…

— ¡MIGUEL! —grita una voz femenina gruesa que lo despierta.

— ¿¡Que, cuando, donde…!?— Pregunta saltando del susto justo cuando una hembra tortuga de antifaz rojo y tatuaje en el brazo aparece.

— ¡ENANO DE MIERDA QUE TE DIJE DE NO DEJAR TUS PORQUERIAS TIRADAS! —Mike observando anonadado y perturbado a su "antes" hermano, no pudo evitar volver a saltar del susto.

— ¿¡PERO QUE TE PASO!?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto mirándolo raro. Miguel pasándole una rápida mirada a la nueva fisonomía del de rojo se enfocó en un sector y apunto con un dedo tembloroso y acusador.

—Tienes….tienes… ¿¡TIENES BUBIS!? —La cara de Rafaela se fue al suelo.

— ¡QUE ME ESTAS MIRANDO ENANO! —Grito mirándole indignada y roja antes de soltarle un puñetazo que le hizo dar tres giros triples antes de caer en la cama— ¡TE ACUSARE CON EL MAESTRO POR PERVERTIDO Y MIRON! — dictamino mientras salía enfurecida del cuarto. Ya solo y sobándose la cara Miguel miro confundido hacia todos lados.

—Ok, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿eh?, ¿MI VOZ?, ¿¡Por qué mi voz suena tan aguda!? —Mirándose las manos y notándolas más pequeñas que antes— ¡QUE PASA! —Se va corriendo a ver por el espejo y casi siente su alma esfumarse con lo que ve— Yo….yo… ¡Aaaaaaah! —grita saliendo de su habitación y golpeándose con alguien en el pasillo.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó alguien a su lado.

— ¡Perdón! ¿Eh? ¡¿DON?! —Miro asustado al ver a su otro "Hermano" con pechos también— ¡AH! —grito desesperado ante la nueva visión femenina de Donatello.

— ¡Miguel! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Y de que va eso de andarle viendo cosas a Rafaela?

—Son… ¿Son reales? —pregunto haciendo el amago de tocarle una.

— ¡OYE! —Otra cachetada para el bueno de Miguel—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿Sabes qué?, ¡Olvídalo eso!, ¡dime ahora mismo que edad se supone que tengo!

— ¿Qué pasa Mike…? Pero si tienes 14…—Mike poniéndose pálido y mirándola tranquilamente susurra

—Si me disculpas— cae desmayado y en medio de su inconsciencia comienza a balbucear—Bubis...tienen bubis…—de pronto alguien comienza a remecerlo con fuerza.

—Miguel, ¡Vamos Miguel reacciona!

— ¿Ah que…?—reacciona encontrándose con la visión femenina de su hermano mayor.

—Hasta que despiertas ¿Qué le hiciste a Dona?, ¡Se fue llorando!, ya te habíamos avisado que Andrés había llegado, ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Miguel se horroriza gritando como una nena y apuntando a Leonora.

— ¡SANTO JESUS! ¡TAMBIEN ERES UNA CHICA!

— ¿Pero qué te sucede?-pregunta la chica mirándolo raro— ¡AJA! ¡Estuviste viendo hasta tarde videos de terror en YouTube! ¿No es cierto? —Pregunta mirándolo triúnfate por su deducción. Mike por otro lado no puede dejar de preguntarse lo mismo.

— ¿¡COMO ES QUE TIENES PECHOS!? — Una sonora cachetada más tarde seguido de un suspiro Leonora comenzó a explicar por milésima vez en su vida una cosa básica.

—Bueno Mike, cuando las hembras nos desarrollamos suceden ciertos cambios en nuestro cuer...

— ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO SANTISIMO CRISTO! ¿¡COMO TIENES PECHOS SI SOMOS HOMBRES!?

— ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO MARIMACHO!? — Se escucha senda paliza en toda la guarida.

— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! —Llama Mike corriendo en dirección al cuarto de su maestro justo cuando una garra sale de la nada y lo mete de sopetón tras una puerta— ¡Maesttttt…!—no termina de pronunciar la palabra ya que Splinter le tapa histérico la boca.

—Shhhhh, Miguel hijo, no hables tan fuerte…..sabes que tus hermanas se ponen como energúmenas cuando se les sincroniza el periodo—susurra mientras permanecen escondidos tas una puerta corrediza. Mike sacándose la mano de la boca comienza a hablar en susurros gritados a su maestro

— ¡Pero cómo es eso!, ¡hasta ayer eran hombrecitos nórdicos bien machos con pelo en el pecho! —Y notando su voz aguda agrega— ¡Y yo no tenía 14 jodidos años! —Splinter ya sacándose las canas al oírlo gritar vuelve a taparle la boca.

—Hijo mío, no sé qué te paso, y en este momento créeme que no es de vital importancia, o les dices que si, a todo a tus hermanas, o te dejaran incrustado en la pared como un insecto—Calla por un segundos al escuchar cómo se destroza un mueble y ambos tragan duro antes de que Splinter pueda continuar—Rafaela amaneció con dolor y ya no nos van quedando muebles y Dona anda más sensible que nunca, he matado una mosca esta mañana y ha faltado poco para la llegada del Arca de Noe a esta casa, por no agregar que Leonora….—De pronto se escucha un llano desgarrador por toda la casa junto con un par de golpes seguidos de una risa bastante pegajosa. Splinter volvió a suspirar—Tu hermana mayor anda bipolar, así que ¡Te aguantas y sufres esto conmigo!, si morimos— agrega dándole la mano como en la guerra— Quiero que sepas que fue un honor ser tu padre y servir contigo en esta batalla, ahora, ¡SUERTE! —Y con esto lo lanza al campo de batalla mientras él se esconde dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Mike, sintiendo que en alguna parte de su cerebro algo se desenchufo comienza a gritarle a la puerta cerrada— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER NO SEA RATA!

— ¡MUY TARDE! —se escucha de adentro.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!, no sea condenado y ¡Ayúdeme! — sus propios alegatos son interrumpidos por un grito.

— ¡MIGUEL! ¡GUSANO! —Se escucha con el tono de Vicky de los Padrinos Mágicos— ¡TE ACABESTE TODO EL MALDITO HELADO DE VAINILLA! ¡TE VOY A LIQUIDAR!- Se escucha como desenfunda sus Sais desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Ay Dios…—En eso Splinter abre un centímetro la puerta.

—Te aconsejo correr hijo mío—La cierra en su nariz OTRA VEZ.

— ¡MIKEEE! —grita la de rojo al ver que el otro se echa a correr.

— ¡Dios ayúdame! —corre, pero alguien lo agarra de la bandana y lo suspende en el aire. Horrorizado se da cuenta de que su hermana le dobla el tamaño. Rafaela con aura homicida le dedica una mortal sonrisa.

—Ahora… ¿Tus últimas palabras enano? —Mike traumatizado por las prominentes bubis y por el hecho de que Rafa luce más amenazante de mujer apenas y tartamudea sus últimas palabras de vida.

—T-tú…odias el helado de vainilla…—Rafaela mirándolo con cara de asesina en serie.

— ¡ES PARA PONERMELO EN EL VIENTRE! — Gime zarandeándolo. Mientras Mike era tomado por maraca. Dona iba saliendo con una caja de pañuelos de la nada

—Sniff… ¡RAFA!, deja a Mike, ¡No tiene culpa de tus cólicos! —Mike asintiendo en medio de la agitada monumental.

—Eh… ¡Si, si!, ¡No tengo la culpa de tus códigos!

—Cólicos— corrige Dona sonándose la nariz.

— ¡Eso también! — grita Mike sintiendo que se le saldrán las tripas para afuera— ¡Además te pondrías gorda! —Todas las mujeres de la casa sintieron un click en sus cerebros— Es decir…más de lo que…—Las chicas llegan frente a él con un tic nervioso bastante rudo en el ojo derecho.

— ¡REPITE ESO! —Gritaron a punto de explotar mentalmente.

— ¡TE MATARE! — Grito Rafaela con los ojos llorosos y el puño alzado.

— ¡Yo no estoy gorda! —Grito horrorizada Leonora y presa del llanto subiendo las escaleras. Dona casi desmayándose en el sofá comenzó a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— ¡Sabía que había engordado! — Solloza como si estuviera a punto de morir— ¡Y eso que he hecho ejercicio! ¿¡Por quéeeeee!?

Mike, temblando como una jalea al darse cuenta de que metió la pata observa como Dona se deshace en llanto. Enfocada en la siniestra mirada de Rafaela termina por rogar por su vida al ver que la Sai se acerca.

— ¡ESPERA NO ME MATES! ¡TE CREO HELADO! ¡TE BAUTUZO EN HELADO SI QUIERES! —Rafaela al borde de las lágrimas e ignorando su comentario comenzó a agitarlo como un batido, con su fuerza salvaje de mujer de la jungla.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, y un insensible, y un tonto! ¡TE ODIO! —grito a todo pulmón lanzándolo lejos.

Miguel viéndose libre trata de huir de esa casa de locos en la que ha despertado por mera casualidad. Pero no alcanza a arrastrarse mucho por el piso antes de que alguien vuelva a tomarlo de la bandana y arrastrarlo hasta el sofá.

— ¡Te quedas aquí!-dice entre sollozos la pobre y melodramática de Dona, mientras saca un pañuelo de la nada— ¡Apuesto que Leonora ya se está tirando de un puente por lo que dijiste! — y sin más comienza a subir mientras grita hacia el segundo piso— ¡Leo!, ¡Cariño!, tu sabes que Mike es así, eres una gordita adorable…—se escucha un portazo seguido de otro traumático llanto

— ¡No me digas gordita!

Mike al fin solo, y más consternado que nunca termina por desesperarse al ver su última neurona equilibrada morirse.

— ¡Pero qué carajos está pasando aquí!, haber, haber, reacciona Miguel, ¡Reacciona! — toma una pesada figura de un mueble y está a punto de mandársela en la cabeza cuando suena el teléfono de la sala. Mirando la figura más detenidamente se da cuenta que es demasiado pequeña como para que logre despertarlo de esa pesadilla, así que descarta enterrárselo en la cabeza.

— ¡QUE ALGUIEN ATIENDA! — Se escucha desde el segundo piso, en una tonalidad de voces que varían entre el "Me asesinan y Asesinare a alguien". Mirando hacia el cuarto de Splinter Miguel observa con frustración que este estuvo asomado todo el tiempo, pero que la cerró en cuanto este volteo.

—Con razón dicen que las ratas saltan del barco antes de que se hunda— susurro molesto antes de atender el teléfono— ¿Hola? — desde la línea se escucha la voz inconfundible de Abril.

— ¡Mike cariño!, ¿Cómo estás? —recordando su situación respondió.

—Creo que bien…aun respiro…— apenas termina de suspirar de alivio al ver su trasero a salvo cuando la dulce voz de Leonora se escucha desde el segundo piso.

— ¡MIKE!, ¡hermanito lindooo!, ¿Podrías decirle a Abril si llama que se nos acabaron las compresas? —El menor tomando el teléfono le habla a Abril.

— Un momentito Abril— grita mientras tapa la bocina con la mano— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES UNA COMPRESA?!

— ¡TU SOLO DICELO ENANO DE MIERDA! — el tono amigable se ha ido evidentemente. Mike asustado hasta la medula vuelve a hablarle a Abril.

—A…abril…Leo...Leo dice que se le acabaron las compresas, ¿tú sabes qué son? —Se escucha un silencio enorme, finalmente un suspiro.

-Mira Mike...Cuando…

Media hora más tarde en un rincón obscuro…

—Las mujeres son raras, ¡RARAS!, ¡ESO DEBE SER DEL DIABLO!, ¿Cómo sangran una semana sin morirse? — pregunta mientras sigue balanceándose enfermizamente en su amado y seguro rincón hasta que alguien llama a la puerta.

— ¿Mike?... ¿Hermanito estas bien? —pregunta Dona tocando su puerta— Necesito ayuda con el formateo de la computadora y no puedo llevarle sus pastillas a Rafaela… ¿Se las llevas?, están en el baño…—Mike se estremece.

—Debe ser una horrible pesadilla…— escuchando de nuevo su aguda voz— ¡Y odio ser un mocoso!, ¡Rafa me da más miedo que antes! —Aceptando que si no va por las mal nacidas pastillas alguien más ira a por él se encamina hasta el baño; pero no da más de dos pasos dentro del condenado baño cuando vuelve a perturbarse soltando un grito de mujer tipo la película Psicosis.

— ¡QUE ES ESTOOOO! — dentro del baño hay sostenes y bragas de colores varios regados por todos lados incluyendo el sagrado lavamanos. Mike tomando un sostén rojo con puntitos negros con la punta de los dedos vuelve a vociferar— ¿¡Para qué demonios es esto!? — lo pala con cuidado—¿Y por qué esta acolchado…?—De pronto una siniestra aura asesina comienza a inundar la habitación. Girándose Mike se encuentra frente a frente con la reencarnación del diablo.

— ¡QUE HACES CON MI ROPA! —Mike parpadeando y mirando la prenda en sus manos, que claramente pertenece a Rafaela.

—Esto… ¿Es tuyo? —Bajando la mirada a las bubis de Rafaela y tocando el acolchado sostén— ¡JAJA! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS PLANA!

— ¡AHORA SI BODOQUE! — Se escucha una explosión nivel Dios en el baño seguido de un sonido de arrastre y un par de puertas.

— ¡NOOOOO!, ¡AU, AU, AU, AU! — Rafa literalmente lo está usando de saco de boxeo en el dojo— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! — El maestro saliendo de entre las sombras con las manos llenas de dulces para sus otras hija lo mira con gesto irresponsable.

—Miguel, Leonora esta en medio de su círculo vicioso de comer chocolate, ¿Qué quieres? —Mike lo mira y señala a su agresora como diciendo "¡NO ES OBVIO!". Splinter suspira y habla de la manera más dulce que encuentra.

—hija mía, ¿Podrías dejar de atormentar a tu hermano? — Rafaela se gira mirándolo como la niña del exorcista. Splinter se encoje de hombros— Lo siento hice todo lo que pude— explica retirándose.

— ¡TRAIDOR!-grita desgarradoramente mientras es masacra…golpeado por Rafa, hasta que la dulce voz de Dona lo salva.

— ¡Rafa¡ ¿Qué te dije de descargar metal en mi computadora?

— Ash…¡Qué aburrida eres cerebrito! —se desatiende del golpeado y Mike que cae al suelo y comienza enseguida a arrastrarse lejos.

—Debo…huir…si...Debo escapar de esta locura— saliendo del dojo al fin y corriendo hasta el elevador se detiene al ver como de este sale Casey con compresas y cara de muerto en vida. Casey mirando al más chico por medio segundo le pasa todas las compresas, o mejor dicho se las tiro a la cara, para luego salir huyendo.

— ¡CASEY!, ¿Pero que me tiraste?

— ¡SHHH!, cállate enano, me tengo que ir antes de que Rafaela me vea— oprime el botón del ascensor como un lunático y se cierran las puertas. Mike no alcanza a preguntar ¿Qué demonios? Cuando Rafaela aparece a su lado.

—¡LO ESCUCHE!, ¿¡DONDE ESTA ESE MAL NACIDO!? — Mike perturbado y leyendo en el empaque "ALWAYS"

—eh… ¿Qué te hizo el simio? Este...Em... ¿Hermanita? —se estremeció del asco diciendo eso.

— ¡NO HABLES DE ESE PERRO EN MI PRECENSIA!

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿fue tu novio o algo así? — Tras la pregunta un silencio cargado de tensión cae como un baldazo.

—…Creo que nos quedamos sin el menor— sentencio Dona. Rafaela bufando por la nariz saca nuevamente sus Sais sin que el pobre de Migue se dé cuenta.

— ¡A POCO ES VERDAD! — Sigue el otro como si nada— Uhh…estas molesta, ¿Termino contigo no?

_Una paliza después…_

— ¡Y yo que lo di todo por ese bastardo anima! ¡Y así me paga!- Lloraba Rafaela sobre Dona.

-Lo sé…lo sé... —Lloraba también Dona al lado de la desgraciada Rafaela.

De pronto, saliendo de la nada y toda manchada de chocolate aparece Leonora, que inquieta por el azúcar no para de mirar para todos lados mientras se frota las manos con ansiedad. Mirando hacia el suelo se encuentra con su hermano menor.

— ¿Mike? — Miguel, molido y con la apariencia de haber sido escupido a medio comer por un animal sale con su voz más aguda.

—Di…me hermanita…. —Pregunta al tiempo que se acomoda una costilla. Leonora abriendo los ojos y sonriendo como nunca en ese día se le acerca.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás vivo!...este que… por casualidad ¿No tendrás por ahí un dulcecito que te sobre? —Mike sudando frio al ver la ansiedad de la mayor teme contestar.

—Este creo que…no Leo— El mayor pasando de ser una dulce princesa a una gárgola lo toma de la bandana y lo eleva como un muñeco.

— ¡Yo sé que tienes dulces! — Lo olfatea por todas partes— ¡LOS HUELO!, Si no me dices donde están ¡No llegaras a 4 de julio enano! —Mike desesperado vuelve a pedir ayuda.

— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER, POR AMOR A SU UNICO HIJO! — se escucha desde dentro como el maestro revuelve un montón de cosas. Se abren cajones, se tiran cosas al suelo y finalmente el pobre padre aparece blanco como un fantasma.

— ¡Se me acabaron!, ¡HUYE POR TU VIDAAAAAA! — y nuestro valiente Sensei huye despavorido de la guarida. Mike helado solo pudo gritarle otra vez.

— ¡NO ME ABANDONE CON ESTAS CHIFLADAS! — En cosa de micros segundos el llanto de las dos menores cesa y se unen a una iracunda Leonora

— ¡CHIFLADAS! — Mike lanzándose al suelo comienza a rogar por misericordia

— ¡PERDON, PERDON! ¡LO SIENTO!

— ¡SENTIRLO NO BASTA!-Vociferaron las tres rodeándolo

_Esa misma tarde…_

— Mikeeee, ¡Mis pastillas! — se escuchó desde la habitación de Leo.

— ¡VOY! —grito Mike corriendo con el botiquín.

—Mikeee, ¡Tráeme algo de leche con chocolate! —Pidió Dona desde su cuarto.

— ¡VOOOOOY! — saliendo del cuarto de Leo y llevándole el cartón entero de leche.

—¡ENANOOO!, ¡PRESTAME TU CELULAR AHORA, QUE TENGO QUE LLAMAR A ABRIL Y SE ME ACABO EL SALDO! — Mike jadeando y a punto de colapsar pues tiene todo el día así y aparte moretones en donde no debería tener moretones.

— ¡Voooo…ooooy! — le entrega su celular para luego dirigirse a la sala, donde se encuentra a un tranquilo Splinter bebiendo té y mirando la novela.

— Hazte a la idea de que esta decomisado por lo que resta de la semana hijo.

— ¡Y usted porque no me ayuda Sensei! —Reclamo con un tic en el ojo que ya parecía crónico.

—hijo mío ven te contare una historia…

—Aja…—se acerca y Splinter levanta su cola que por alguna razón está cortada casi a la mitad.

— ¿¡MAESTRO QUE LE PASO EN LA COLA!?

—Siempre me preguntas eso...hoy te lo responderé...no perdí la cola contra Shredder como te dije a los cinco años...la perdí un día de periodo sincronizado por no decirle que si a algo a Leonora. Ese día me arrepentí de haberla nombrado líder y de paso haberle enseñado Ninjutsu…— relato con melancolía. Mike le miro perplejo y con cara de trauma.

— ¡PERO, PERO LEO LO AMA JAMAS LE LEVANTA NI LA VOZ!

—Para que tu veas...si mi niña consentida se pone así… ¿Te imaginas lo que te hará Rafaela si le pides el teléfono? Agradece que por el dolor no haya terminado contigo... — Mike desplomándose en el suelo y agarrándose de las piernas de Splinter no pudo evitar reclamar su condena.

— ¡Pero es que esto no es justo! ¡Soy un enano, y tengo tres Terrible….!—las tres chicas asoman sus cabezas por cada puerta de sus cuartos con sus armas en la mano. Mike sudando frio y riendo nerviosamente trato de reparar su error— tres terriblemente hermosas hermanitas jajaja…—las tres lo siguen mirando para que continúe— ¡Hermanas que claramente no me merezco! —asienten pero siguen en su lugar, Mike termina por rendirse antes de que lo maten— Y….y… ¡y por eso debo ser su esclavo toda la vida! ¡Si señor! — Las tres asienten con gusto y continúan en sus cosas — ¡No puedo! ¡Terminare muerto! —termina por decir cayendo al suelo.

_Más tarde ese día…_

Mike sentado por un segundo en el sofá luego de horas y horas de pedidos sin sentido, ve como Dona baja a buscar un cargador de no sabe qué cosa, y el menor ve horrorizad a su hermana cuando esta se agacha.

— Ti…tienes…—tartamudeo horrorizado.

— ¿Am? ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Dona sin percatarse de su espanto.

—El…el pantalón…—dije apuntando con un dedo tembloroso —esta….

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Pregunto Dona sin entender y asustándose al borde de las lágrimas. 

— ¡TU PANTALON! — Grito a todo pulmón— ¡ESTA ROJOOO!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Le siguió Dona gritando como Luke después de "yo soy tu padre" 

_Ya de noche…_

Mike estaba apaleado, maltratado, explotado y todo lo que termine en _ado_ volvió a tener unos segundos libres.

— ..No puedo más… tengo hambre... —se acerca a la cocina, abre la nevera y solo hay un solitario pedazo de pizza fría que Mike ve como lo más hermoso del mundo— Oh gracias a Dios esas bestias dejaron algo con vida... —susurro apunto de comer de su pizza, hasta que de pronto…

— ¡MIGUEL ANGEL! —Mike con un tick furioso en el ojo, deja la pizza en donde está y se va dando grandes pasos hacia la sala y se les para enfrente a las chicas.

-Mike queríamos...-empieza Leonora.

— ¡No! —Todas lo miran expectantes— ¡NO, NO, ¿ENTIENDEN? ¡NOOO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NOOO! ¡NO LES HARE MAS FAVORES POR MI QUE SE LAS LLEVE EL TAL ANDRES! ¡ME TIENEN HARTO CON SU BIPOLARIDAD! ¡SI LES DIJE BIPOLARES! ¡LEONORE O LEONARDO COMO TE QUIERAS LLAMAR! ¡CREO QUE SUBISTE TRES TALLAS CON TODA LA PORQUERIA QUE TE METISTE! —A Leo se le cayó la cara al suelo— ¡RAFAELA ERES UNA DESPECHADA YA CASTRA A CASEY SI LO DESEAS! ¡PERO DEJA DE MANDARLE MENSAJES DE MI CELULAR MALDICIENDO SUS PARTES! —Rafaela abrió los ojos como platos— ¡DONATELLA ESTOY HARTO DE TU LLORADERA PARECES MAGDALENA DESINFLADA!-Dona apenas y contuvo las lágrimas— ¡Y SI ME DISCULPAN! ¡ME DESPEDIRE DEL MAESTRO SPLINTER! —lo ve y este tiene la mandíbula por el suelo—Adiós padre...fue bueno conocerlas, nenas si tiene tele allí se ven... — y sin más sale corriendo a la superficie lo más rápido que puede mientras tres bombas atómicas explotan debajo con un "¡MIGUEEEEL!" 

Mike sintiendo que el diablo o mejor dicho tres diablas lo persiguen comienza a suplicar a las murallas

— ¡ POR FAVOR DEIDAD DIVINA EN LA QUE NUNCA E CREIDO SALVAMEEEE! — no ocurre nada y oye claramente el bufido de sus hermanas detrás de él como una estampida de rinocerontes— ¡OH POR FAVOR!, ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER?! — Rafaela casi alcanzándolo le hablo con toda la rabia existente en el universo.

—¡ES TU FUNERAL! — Mike, distraído por esto, y girando en la esquina choca contra un enorme tubo de metal. Cayendo inconsciente y viendo la borrosa imagen de su hermana de rojo se desmaya viendo a la muerte tras esas horribles bubis con sostén rojo.

— ¡Miguel! ¡MIGUEL REACCIONA! — el más chico al verse remecido con tanta "suavidad" reacciona al fin y abriendo los ojos de golpe se cubre el rostro.

— ¡NO ME MATES RAFAELA!

— ¡A QUIEN LE DICES RAFAELA ESCUINCLE! — sacándose los brazos del frente de la cara, mirando incrédulo su hermano. HERMANO. Hombre. Sin bubis. Sin sostén. Sin Andrés.

—¿Ra…Rafa? — pregunta con cautela.

— ¿¡Y a quién demonios esperabas si no!? — Mike saltándole encima no sabe si reír o llorar de alegría.

—¡HERMANO! ¡ERES TÚ! — tocándole con ambas manos el pecho— ¡NO TIENE PECHOS! — Rafael aplicándole un derechazo y mandándole directo a la cama otra vez se incorporó exasperado.

— ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!

— ¿Qué mosco te pico ahora Mike? —pregunto Don apareciendo con una taza de café en la puerta de la habitación.

—¡DONY, NO ESTAS LLORANDO! —exclamo lleno de felicidad Miguel.

— ¿¡AH!? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto el genio. Mike sin poder contestar de la emoción vio aparecer a su Sensei, con su traje de dormir y murmurando ''juro que lo castigo…''

— ¿PERO QUE ESCANDALO ES ESTE MIGUEL? — el menor enfocándose en la cola de su maestro se bajó de la cama y abrazo dicha cola con suma alegría.

— ¡Su cola esta entera, Leo no se la corto!

— ¿¡QUE QUÉ!? —exclamaron todos choqueados.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede? — Pregunto Leo sobándose los ojos y bostezando. Mike enseguida reconoció su "delgado" hermano.

— ¡LEO! ¡NO ESTAS GORDO! — Leo abriendo los ojos como platos al igual que todos, protesto.

— ¿Gordo yo? — mirándose de cuerpo entero en el primer espejo que encontró. Rafael hartándose se plantó ante Miguel.

—Ok Mike, ¿Cuántas porquerías te comiste anoche? a por cierto toma —le da su celular— Gracias por el mensaje— El de naranja casi arrebatándole el aparato se apresuró en leer el mensaje en voz alta.

—''Jones nos vemos en el bar vikingo a las doce dile a las chicas''—todos con una reacción distinta. Splinter horrorizado, Leo asombrado, Donatello partido de la risa y Rafael sulfurándose.

— ¿¡MAS O MENOS PARA QUE LEES ESO EN VOZ ALTA!?

—Me aseguraba de que no estuvieras saliendo con Casey... —expreso con alivio y sencillez.

— ¡AHORA SI!, ¡ES TU FUNERAL! — Mike colgado como saco otra vez en el dojo recibe contento todos los golpes de Rafa.

—Aaah es bueno estar en casa— dice entre risas.

—¡TE ESTOY A PUNTO DE CAUSAR UNA HEMORRAGIA INTERNA!, !POR QUE TE RIES!- Mike sonríe.

-¡POR QUE YA NO VA A VENIR ANDRES!

Nadie supo en realidad que paso.

**Noemi: Aquí quedo xD jajaj, espero se hayan divertido, tanto como Invasor´s Queen y yo. Y no se preocupen que nadie ha salido herido en este fic. *se escuchan gritos lejanos* ¡No es cierto! ¡Ayúdennos! ¡SOY EL SIGUIENTEEEE!**

**Invasor´s Queen: Este que…*Mirando a Noemi*, dame un segundo, *saca el bat doblegador y baja una escaleras ocultas* ¡Que les dijimos de meter tanto boche! ¡Serenos morenos!**

**Noemi: O_O A….*se escuchan gritos* esperemos que *¡AYUDAAAA!*…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** TMNT no NOS pertenecen, ellos son propiedad del ingenio creativo de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A/Queen: ¡Para las que preguntan que nos tomamos…! (Gracias por no decir que se fumaron, aunque sé que lo piensan…) NO liguen Tequila con RedBull, Noemi sigue en rehabilitación Xd **

**La Dimensión Desconocida**

**Capítulo III**

**El Lado Oscuro de Donatello**

Era ciertamente un día muy poco común en la guarida de los Hamato. Había un aura de tensión que se podía cortar con un palillo de dientes, Rafael traía tatuada una cara de cinismo propia de él. Miguel Ángel no dejaba de ver a su Sensei y a su hermano de antifaz morado por turnos como esperando un cataclismo y por ultimo Leonardo rogaba por el alma de Donatello.

En un desesperado intento por romper el pesado silencio Donatello quiso alegar por la integridad de su trasero: — Maestro…puedo explicar- — fue interrumpido por un bastonazo al piso.

— ¡A CALLAR DONATELLO! — Grito furioso el Sensei roedor— No me vengas con excusas, ¡Me explicas ahora mismo como es que casi se incendio la casa!

Había marcas de hollín preocupantes en el 40% de la guarida, él y sus hermanos lucían manchas por el hollín y las cenizas y el Maestro Splinter cargaba una cara de rabieta marca registrada y la Yukata medio quemada.

—V-vera, es que yo…yo estaba…— todos lo miraron atentos y Donatello se sintió derrotado, comenzó a masajearse las sienes con insistencia— Estaba preparándome un café.

— ¡¿Otro?! — salto Leonardo de su sitio algo anonadado.

—Oye genio, esta mañana te vi servirte como ocho tazas ¡Y eran las seis de la mañana! — acoplo Rafael a la conversación totalmente incrédulo.

— ¿Te preparabas un café? — Mike achino los ojos sin creérselo — ¿Y cómo es que…?— obviamente todos se hacían esa pregunta.

—Bueno, es que deje la cafetera junto al Reactor Nuclear ¡DIGO! ¡Al generador eléctrico casero que compre y no tiene nada que ver con la radiación! …Y bueno hubo un corto circuito cuando intentaba hacer equilibrio con la computadora y la taza de café…— Splinter volvió a interrumpirle es discurso barato.

—BASTA DE EXCUSAS. Hijo mío debes aceptarlo. Tienes una adicción, adicción por la cafeína— sentencio severo.

Donatello parpadeo muchas veces procesando eso.

— ¿A-adicción yo? ¡Jajajajajaja! — Comenzó a reírse medio histérico como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de neutrones de su vida— Pff por favor— dijo zanjando el tema tomando café de su tasa favorita. Todos alzaron una ceja ¿De donde había salido eso?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — pregunto Splinter con la cara hecha un poema.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? Es mi café de la tarde— dijo resuelto.

— ¿No te lo tomaste ya? — pregunto dubitativo Leonardo.

—Nop ese era el PRIMER café de la tarde. Tengo experimentos en gestación ¿Sabes? Necesito concentrarme.

—Hijo… ¿Cuántas tasas te has tomado solo el día de hoy? — todos lo vieron con expectación. No obstante Donatello parecía camaleón cambiando de colores de verde a blanco de blanco a verde..

— ¿Lo hago hablar Sensei? — espeto Rafa alzando el puño. Pero Splinter lo detuvo con una seña y volvió a insistir.

—DONATELLO.

—…— sin más tuvo que soltar la sopa.

— **¡¿SETENTA Y SEIS TASAS?!** — fue el grito colectivo.

— ¡Se acabo! ¡NO MAS CAFÉ PARA TI! — decreto Splinter a lo que sus hermanos se pusieron en su contra (según él) y apoyaron la decisión del Maestro.

Mientras en alguna parte del cerebro de Don algo se fundía.

— ¿S-sin café? — Estaba en efecto retardado y el Sensei asiente imperturbable— ¿YO SIN CAFÉ? — pregunto de nuevo y el Sensei volvió a asentir seguro de su decisión— ¡¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO?! — termino por gritar totalmente histérico. Leo se acerco intentando serenarlo.

—Hermano, clámate es por tu bien. Se está volviendo una adicción para ti— La voz de la razón alias Leo fue totalmente ignorado.

— ¡ADICCION TU ABUELA! ¡¿COMO CREES QUE SOPORTO LOS GRITOS DE RAFA Y LOS BERREOS DE MIKE?! ¡NO ES UNA ADICCION! — en ese momento le estaba brotando un ojo de la rabia al pobre quelonio de morado.

— **¡CLARO QUE SI!** — le grito la familia entera incluyendo a Klunk (maullando)

— ¡Ustedes no comprenden NADA! ¡SOLO POR QUE SE ME CAYO LA TASA EN EL MALDITO REACTOR NUCLEAR…!

—Oye, ¿No que era un simple…?— a Mike lo callaron con un estruendoso:

— ¡LO QUE SEA! — se giro violento el de morado y Mike casi se orino en los pantalones con ese grito.

—Lo siento Donatello, pero mi decisión ya está tomada, hijos míos quiero que se lleven todo el café del laboratorio a mi cuarto, y tráiganme la cafetera…— unos rayos tormentosos y una música maléfica salieron tras la espalda de Splinter con lo último que dijo (Según la visión de Don)

— ¡No! — Sintió que se le cayó el mundo encima— ¡NO, ESPEREN!

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se miran entre si y asienten. Comienzan a sacar del laboratorio y la cocina tarros ENORMES de café mientras Leonardo desenchufa de un tirón la cafetera.

— ¡NOOOO, BARBARA! — grita melodramático al ver a su cafetera en manos de _otro._ — ¡TODO MENOS A MI BARBARA! — muy tarde Leonardo viéndolo raro porque haya bautizado a la cafetera se alejaba de la escena.

Cinco horas después.

Donatello seguía parado viendo el lugar donde antes permanecía su amadísimo medio para preparar café. Leonardo pasó por el laboratorio. No sería el si no disuadía al menor de al menos moverse de su sitio.

—Don, Don…hermano no es para tanto— si su hermano lo escucho no lo pareció, seguía sumido en su depresión—…Hermano, comienzas a asustarme. Faltaste al entrenamiento de la tarde y ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE VER ESA FOTO DE TU CAFETERA?!

—Barbará…

— ¿Eh? — Leo ladeo la cabeza.

—SU. NOMBRE. ES. **BARBARA**— gruño las palabras sin voltearse.

—Bien…la foto de _Barbará_— dijo medio sarcástico el de azul. En ese preciso instante Mike entro a la instancia-laboratorio.

— ¿Sigue con eso? ¡Don, bro es solo un café…!— intento tomarlo por el hombro pero Donatello fue más rápido y le tomo de la muñeca aplicándole una llave invertida y lanzando sobre el al de naranja.

Este fue a parar contra el Reactor Nuclear.

— ¡MIGUEL! — Leo corrió de inmediato a auxiliarlo— ¡DONATELLO QUE TE…! ¿Donny? — miro por todos lados mientras Miguel tenia remolinos en vez de ojos y no lo encontró por ningún lado, solo a un grillo haciendo ruido. Leo frunció el ceño— ¡RAFAEEEEEL!

Esa misma noche.

— ¡Ya intente de todo, el niño malcriado no planea salir! — alzaba la voz en protesta el de rojo arrastrando un Bate de Béisbol roto por la mitad. Splinter lo vio y escupió el té que se estaba tomando.

— ¡¿Le partiste el bate en algún lado!?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡EL MUY MALNACIDO LE VIO CARA DE PELOTA A MI CAPARAZON! ¡Casi logra un cuadrangular! ¡Vine a preguntar de quien es el bate! — relataba insólitamente a lo que todos se vieron preguntándose que había sido eso.

Dos días después.

Lunes en la mañana y todos desayunaban tensamente, había una especie de aura vengativa con tendencias homicidas rondando la mesa.

—Ejem. Don, ¿No crees que estas tomando esto solo un poco mal? — soltó al fin Leonardo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir bro? — dijo Mike a lo que Rafa le hizo una seña con la cabeza exasperado, Mike volteo. Allí estaba Don sentado de mala gana y con los ojos algo rojos sin haber tocado nada de su desayuno.

—Hijo… ¿Quieres comer? Por favor…— dijo en tono de suplica el Sensei.

—NO, trago nada sin mi café MATUTINO— respondió a lo Rafael casi inmediatamente para sorpresa de todos y Splinter se atraganto con un trozo de queso.

Leonardo estaba indignado— ¿Te niegas a comer?

Donatello se sumió de hombros restándole importancia a todo el planeta en general.

— ¿Por qué no? Me niegan el café, me niego a lo que yo quiera también— dicho esto se levanto de la mesa como si quemara con la intensidad de mil soles. Rafael se levantó en el acto dispuesto a matar.

—Ahora si le cayó el veinte…

— ¡R-Rafa si yo fuera tu no…!— el aviso llego tarde.

Rafael intento tomarlo de un brazo pero el genio como si fuera su instinto natural, se gira velozmente lo toma de un costado y lo lanza con una fuerza aterradora hacia la sala cual juego de lucha libre. Mike dejo caer su cereal a medio masticar y Splinter y Leonardo se afianzaron de sus respetivas sillas para no desmayarse.

Rafael se paro bastante humillado.

— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA PEDASO DE…!— Donatello fue mucho más rápido, lo tumbo al suelo y le aplico una maniobra que nadie sabía que el conociera y se puso encima del de rojo.

Su cara era digna de un sociópata. Donatello exploto, pacifista la abuela de Matute.

— ¡DIME DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS! ¡DIMELO BESTIA MALTRATADORA! — Rafa estaba helado y mudo no podía creer que frente a el estaba su EX pacifico hermano Donatello, el cual perdió por completo la paciencia— ¿AH NO ME DIRAS? Pues bien…— todos vieron para otro lado cuando Donatello le dio una patada en los bajos a Rafael—…Por idiota…— se giro al resto con cara endemoniada— ¡HASTA QUE ME DEVUELVAN A MI BARBARA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE NADIE! — gritado esto se largo a su cuarto.

Rafael aun no salía de su posición fetal en el piso.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Donatello este revolvía todo lo que encontraba inquieto.

— ¡ARGH! ¡No puedo con esto, necesito un café! Si, si eso me calmara…— abrió su compartimiento secreto y solo encontró una nota:

''_Lo sentimos Donny es por tu bien''_

La cara de Donatello se fue al suelo.

— ¡MALDITOS SEAN! — grito haciendo que se escuchara hasta en Asia. Ningún objeto en su cuarto se salvo de su furia.

Ya a la mañana siguiente Mike estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto jugando al XboX cuando su puerta se abrió tipo ultratumba.

—Hey…Mikey…— se oye la voz de Donatello casi arrastrando las palabras, Mike voltea y lo encuentra sorpresivamente sin la bandana puesta y recargado en el marco de la puerta. Su sonrisa no le dio buena espina.

— ¿Don? — Parpadea— ¿Y eso que no cargas puesta tu…?— su hermano le corta de tajo la oración.

—Mike— miro de forma insinuante su consola XboX360— ¿No quieres que modifique tu XboX? Sabes…el Xbox800 no será diseñado hasta 2020, yo puedo hacerte algo muchísimo mejor— dice eso con todo el tono de un narcotraficante.

— ¡WOW! ¡¿Enserio bro?! — contesta extremadamente emocionado juntando las manos.

— ¡Sip! Solo tienes que hacer algo por mi hermanito— contesta también con una sonrisa aun mas emocionada y ansiosa.

— ¡CLARO!

— ¡Tráeme un café! — articula emocionado.

—Eeeeso no de chiste, Ni lo sueñes cerebrito ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! — Mike se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo descompuesto y Donatello prácticamente le hizo una metamorfosis a su cara.

Estaba enojado.

—Bien…— suspira y le brota una vena en la sien— Tu lo pediste.

Más tarde, con un Mike llorando o mejor dicho convulsionando sobre un anonado Splinter.

— ¡HIJO! Por última vez ¿QUE PASO? — Mike toma aire habla y no se le entiende nada. Dios sabe si se entendió el mismo.

—Papá, creo que dijo que su XboX exploto— contesto Leonardo de repente Rafa y Splinter lo vieron con cara de: ''A poco le entendiste'' a lo que Mike comenzó a asentir frenético y haciendo con la mano la seña de _ESO ESO_ del Chavo mientras Splinter la acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Y eso como rayos paso? — pregunto al aire Rafael.

En eso iba pasando Donatello con un vaso de leche. Se detuvo a ver la escena y le dedico a Mike una sonrisa perversa a lo que este lo miro traumatizado.

— ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — volvió a convulsionar llorando esta vez encima de Rafa pues la Yukata de Splinter parecía Toalla usada.

Leonardo vio a Don casi reírse de soslayo y le reto inquisidor— ¿Sabes de casualidad algo Donny? — este se sumió de hombros.

Mike dejando al fin de hablar como el Pato Donald logro articular bien.

—El…el…— iba deliberadamente a acusar a su hermano este frunció el seño y apretó un botón de un aparatejo que tenia tras el caparazón. Al instante el celular de Miguel Ángel exploto.

Este se quedo mudo y al instante cayo para atrás desmayado. Splinter lo sostuvo a tiempo.

— ¡MIKE! — grito Leo y Don sonrió malévolamente.

—Debió de haberle dado una baja de azúcar…pobre— todos se miran. Rafael comenzó a acercársele a Don esta vez con cierta precaución.

—OK, ok. ¿Crees que soy idiota? — le reto Rafael, Don solo atino a soltar una risilla con desdén. Y se encoge de hombros.

—Eso lo has dicho tu no yo— se pasa una mano por la cabeza desinteresadamente— Además no puedes acusarme de nada. Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—¡ATREVETE A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO! — bramo furioso el de rojo.

Donatello azoto las manos contra la mesa donde estaba recargado.

— ¡LO HARE LAS VECES QUE ME PLAZCA QUELONIO IRREPROCUDIBLE! — le grito al mismo volumen.

— ¡FUE SUFICIENTE! — Splinter tenía una vena cobrando vida propia en la cabeza— ¡Donatello hijo! Si crees que con tu comportamiento errático sacaras algo ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! Dije no más café ¡Y NO MAS CAFÉ! — Splinter bajo las orejas y abrió los ojos a todo lo que le dieron cuando Donatello comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente y hablando en murmullos llenos de rabia.

—Se arrepentirá tooooda la vida por lo que acaba de decir ¿Me escucho? ¿Quiere ver mal comportamiento? Rafa será un alfeñique a mi lado…no sabrá ni quien soy…— sin más se alejo a paso duro y constante haciéndole a todos un I WACHING YOU.

—E-ese ¿Ese era nuestro hermano? — dijo Leo tragando duro.

—No lo sé bro. Nuestro Don no es así… ¡Solo mira a Splinter! — señalizo Rafa con el pulgar hacia atrás, Splinter tiene el hocico abierto a todo lo que le da con un inconsciente Mike en brazos. Solo El Creador sabe si recuerda que tiene a Miguel aun en brazos desmayado— Me preocupa…un poco pero ya se le pasara.

Ya de noche…

—Don, Don hermano— tocando a su puerta desde hace diez minutos— ¡Donatello hermano no me ignores! — sigue golpeando a la puerta y nada— ¡DONATELLO HAMATO TE HABLA TU LIDER Y HERMANO MAYOR, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

—¡Intrepido!

—¡AH! — Leo pega un brinco— ¡Rafa! No me asustes asi.

El de rojo negaba con la cabeza.

—Se hace asi— le mete una reverenda patada a la puerta y la tira al piso. Pero dentro no se encuentra nadie.

Ambos guerreros mutantes están anonadados. Solo hay sorpresa en sus caras.

— ¿Don? — articula Leo pobremente. Solo le respondió el silencio.

Quince segundos después.

— ¡NO ESTA, NO ESTA EN LA GUARIDA! — Splinter armando escándalo.

— ¡Sensei cálmese! ¡Su presión!

— ¡NO LO ENTIENDES LEONARDO! Donatello es casi tu doble, nunca se va sin pedir permiso ¡Siempre me avisa cuando va a salir! ¡Incluso cuando salen sin permiso me manda un mensaje al celular! ¡¿Por qué creen que nunca subo a buscarlos?!

— ¡¿QUE EL HACE QUE?! — grito Rafael indignado.

Mientras todos se ponían histéricos a discutir y Mike seguía sumido en depresión cambiando de canales como Zombi, el elevador se abrió.

— ¡SUELTAME SIMIO SIN PELO CON UN JODIDO DEMONIO!

De dicho elevador salió Casey Jones arrastrando a Donatello.

— ¿Se les perdió esto no? — Casey venía con un Donatello encapuchado con ropa humana y sorprendentemente esposado.

— ¡MALDITO INTENTO DE HOMOSAPIENS! ¡YA VERAS DE LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR TE VOY A ENVIAR DE VUELTA CON LOS CROMAÑONES DE DONDE NUNCA DEBISTE HABER SALIDO! _¡Illiteratus, stultus, perfidus, ESPURIUS!_ — si bien el gritarle improperios en latín no hacía que Casey se inmutara la familia entera no podía procesar lo que veía.

—Evite que se lo llevara la policía…intento robar en un StarBucks Café— soltó a Donatello con brusquedad lanzándolo al medio de la sala. Ya había escuchado insultos en cuarenta y tres idiomas.

— ¡OJOJOJO! ¡No me digas capitán obvio, que ahora es que te vienes dando cuenta! — una novedad Donatello también hablaba sarcasmo.

— ¡DONATELLO! — Leonardo se dio cuenta de que había abofeteado a Don sin creérselo.

Para su sorpresa este le sonrió cínicamente.

—Otro— le dijo poniendo la otra mejilla— Creo que no me llego el mensaje Leito.

— ¿Esto está pasando…?— Splinter se desmayo.

— ¡OYEME BIEN DON! — Rafael lo tomo del cuello— ¡Oh dejas esto ahora mismo o…!

— ¿Oh QUE? — de repente los celulares de todos explotaron. Don aprovecho el sobresalto para salir huyendo del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Segundos más tarde Leo, Rafa y Casey estaban corriendo por el alcantarillado dándole caza al de morado.

— ¡Déjenme ver si entendí! ¿A pasado SOLO DOS días sin café? — pregunto incrédulo y temiendo haberse metido en un lio.

—Sí y ya noqueo a media familia— respondió Rafael con una vena hinchándosele en la cabeza.

—Oye Leo — suspiro el guerrero de cabello largo— ¿No está bueno ya? ¡Denle el café a su condenado hermano!

Leonardo se paso una mano por la cara y comenzó a hablar histérico: — ¡Eso yo no lo decidí! ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Pero no estaría haciendo explotar las cosas! — le grito también.

— ¡ESO! — Asintió frenético Rafa— ¡Ya me quede sin mi amado celular! — Exclamo mostrando un estropajo de circuitos quemados— ¡Ya me quede sin mis nenas en Bikini!

Casey le puso una mano en el hombro dándole el pésame.

—Sé cómo te sientes, lo siento mucho viejo…— mientras los dos melodramatizaban por sus archivos perdidos Leonardo estaba harto a punto de sacarse los ojos. O mejor a ellos.

— ¡YA BASTA CON ESO! ¡Tenemos a un loco con síndrome de abstinencia suelto que sabe Ninjutsu y tiene cerebro! — de repente la voz de Donatello sale de la nada.

—/_Y te falto agregar que soy indiscutiblemente apuesto/_— Los tres se ponen en posición de defensa cubriéndose las espaldas—/_ ¡Ay pero que lindos! …lastima _— su voz se torna malvada—_ ¡YO DETESTO LO LINDO!/_ — se abre un hoyo en el piso (no pregunten cómo) y se traga de un tirón a Casey mientras este grita como niña.

— ¡CASEY! — gritaron Leonardo y Rafael a coro.

—/_ ¿Lo quieren entero? ¡DENME MIS COSAS!/_ — corta de golpe la transmisión del alcantarillado.

— ¡LEO TIENE A CASEY! — zarandeaba el de rojo al de azul en medio de un ataque de histeria.

—¡RAFAEL CALMATE! — le metió una cachetada de improviso— Bien, bien pensemos. Primero: ¡¿Cómo se abrió un hoyo en el piso!? ¡ESTAMOS EN UN ALCANTARILLADO PUBLICO, QUE TAN HONDO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER!

—¡DONATELLO, SE QUE ME OYES! — grito Rafa al aire y amenazando con el puño a las paredes.

Segundos después alguien encendió los parlantes de mala gana. El de morado volvió a hablar por las cornetas que nadie sabe donde carajos están.

—/_Si Rafael…para mi desgracia te oigo/_

— ¡DON! ¡Exijo que pares esta locura ahora mismo! — Mientras Rafael discutía con los parlantes Leonardo escudriñaba todo con la mirada— ¡Te dejare mas morado que tu antifaz a penas te encuentre! — ladro Rafael.

—/_ ¡Uuuuy, mira como tiemblo! ¡CIERTO NO PUEDES! Y tampoco puedes ver como tiembla Casey…_— se oye la voz de Jones entrecortada de fondo: — /_ ¡¿Qué QUE ES ESTE SITIO?! ¡DON, DONATELLO! ¡¿Qué ES MIERDA ES ESA COSA?! ¡NO! ¡NO, AAAAHH!_

—TU, pequeño bastardo…— apretó los dientes Rafael mientras desenvainaba sus Sais.

—Don, no podemos devolverte tus cosas…— comenzó el líder del cuarteto sin saber cómo era que todo eso se estaba dando era simplemente irracional y hablamos de Donatello— Devuélvenos a Casey ¡Por favor!

—/_ ¿Sabes que Leonardo? Vete a la reverenda mierda ¡TU Y TU SEGUNDON AL MANDO! ¡OH ME TRAEN A MI BARBARA EN MENOS DE 24 HORAS O NO RESPONDO POR VICTOR CASEY JONES!/_ — corto de nuevo.

Rafael tenía un furioso tick en el ojo— ¿Me llamo segundón?

—Ay Dios…— Leonardo se hizo un facepalm.

Volvieron a la guarida donde el Maestro Splinter ya había despertado y Mike estaba echándole aire con un periódico mientras el pobre anciano se masajeaba la cabeza.

— ¿Lo encontraron? — pregunto Mike.

— ¿Cómo paso esto? — se lamentaba Splinter.

— ¡POR QUE NO LE DAMOS EL MALDITO CAFÉ! — exploto Rafael. Estaban en una situación de rehenes, Casey por una cafetera. Y Donatello era el secuestrador.

Splinter lo vio frunciendo el entrecejo— ¡SI LE CONSIENTO ESO SE SALDRA CON LA SUYA!

—El tiene razón Rafa, es lo que quiere. No en vano es un genio— se puso a pensar mientras apoyaba el mentón entre sus dedos— Si yo fuera Donatello… ¿Dónde tendría una guarida secreta?

Tres horas luego estaban todos caminando bajo los cimientos de un emporio Apple.

—Esto era obvio si me lo preguntan— dijo Rafael.

De pronto todos los Hamato se ven separados entre ellos por paredes de metal que cayeron entre ellos cerrándoles el paso.

— ¡QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!/ ¡ESTA OCUROOOO!/ ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?/ ¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! — se escuchaban entre ellos mas no podían verse.

—/_Hola a todos_— se escucha a un siniestro Donatello puede que mas tocado que antes— _Quiero jugar un juego…/_ — a todos les recorrió un escalofrió sin pudor por la espina.

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE CON CASEY MALDITO ANIMAL?! — rugió Rafael sulfurado.

—/_Hasta ahora…_— resoplo— _jeje…No mucho/_

— ¡MALDITO CAFEINOMANO DE MIERDA! ¿DONDE ESTA CASEY?

—/_ ¡SI NO TE CALLAS MONO VERDE NO HABRA MAS CASEY! ¡¿ME OYES?!/_

A Rafael no le quedo de otra que morderse los labios y tragarse sus palabrotas.

—/_Bien, así me gusta monito bien calladito…/_

— ¡Don, esto está llegando demasiado lejos! — Leonardo esperaba que en algún momento su hermano el genio saliera de algún rincón en una pantalla pintado como un mimo diabólico con terno y un triciclo.

Donatello tomo aire desde su incierta posición—/_¡LEJOS ES QUE ME QUITEN MI MEDIO DE SUBSISTENCIA MALDITO LIDER DE PORRISTAS!_ — a Leonardo se le desencajo la mandíbula y menos mal nadie lo veía porque Rafael se estaba orinando de la risa con ese comentario. Donatello se olvido del de azul y sereno se dirigió a su Sensei—/_Maestro Splinter, le daré UN minuto para que reconsidere sus ESTUPIDAS razones para no darme lo que deseo, de lo contrario escuchara como todos y cada uno de sus torpes e inútiles hijos caen en mis manos. Tick Tack Maestro, TICK TAK/_— se corta la transmisión.

— ¿E-stan t-odos bien? — comenzó balbuceando Leo mientras tanteaba las paredes.

— ¡LEOO! ¡RAFA! ¡MAESTRO! **¡DENLE SU MALDITO CAFÉ A ESTE PSICOPATAAA!** — comenzó a gritar Miguel Ángel arañando las paredes como poseso.

— ¡NO! — Comenzó Splinter en medio de la oscuridad— ¡Es lo que el quiere! Esto solo es una prueba más…si la pasamos…— se oye claramente el sonido de una compuerta abriéndose seguido del inconfundible grito de Leo.

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? ¡NO, NO ALEJATE, AAAAAAAAAHH! — silencio sepulcral.

— ¡HIJOO! — grita Splinter. Rafael comenzó a gritarle al techo.

— ¡DIJISTE UN MINUTO MALDITO BASTARDO! — bramo con el puño al aire.

—/_ ¿A que no adivinas que Rafa?_ — en eso se oye el grito aterrador de Mike y otra compuerta cerrándose—…_¡MENTI! ¡Kjaajajajaja!_/ — su risa le daría miedo al propio Shredder.

Splinter estaba en su mejor estado de perplejidad ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?

— ¡HIJO ESTO YA REBASA TODOS TUS LIMITES!

/—_ ¿Qué dices Mikey?...uy que triste_— hace una pausa— _Maeeeestro, Mike nuestro pequeño hermanito tiene algo que decirleeee…_— canturreo insano y puso a Mike al micrófono— _¡POR EL AMOR A DISNEY LANDIA SPLINTER DELE EL JODIDO CAFEEE! ¡APARTA LAS JERINGAS DON, NO, NO! ¡AAAAHH, PAPA!_ — se corto de golpe y vuelve a sonar la voz de Donatello algo irritada e irónica— _Vaya…¿Pero miren quien le está haciendo señas obscenas a la cámara?/_

— ¡RAFAEL!

— ¡NO SE ME OCURRIO MAS NADA! — respondió gritándole a su Maestro el de rojo.

—/_¡Esto amerita que el Intrépido cante!_ — pone a Leo en los parlantes— _¿Dónde se supone que estoy? Esta oscuro…¡DONATELLO!_ — el intrépido ciertamente no estaba feliz de que su hermano haya salido con una máscara de puerco una gabardina negra y lo hubiese arrastrando con una maniobra de lucha a quien sabe dónde. En eso se oye a Don de nuevo— _¿Qué esperas Chearleader no vas a cantar?_ — Leo se cruzo de brazos en algún sitio— _¿Qué es lo que te pas…? ¡OH DIOS MIO, NOOOOOOOOO! ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER DELE EL CAFÉ, DELE EL MALDITO CAFÉ O LE VOY A ENREDAR LA COLA AL CUELLO!_ /— se escuchaba la desesperación en vida alias Leonardo gritar eufórico y presa del pánico.

— ¿Y a este que le dio? — pregunto Rafael notablemente pasmado, pero no peor que la cara de fotografía de Splinter.

—_/Bueno, creo que no le gusta mucho que ponga a nadar a Ogima con mis tiburones miniatura. Por cierto Rafa ¡Casey pregunta por ti! _— Canturreo malicioso— _¡TIENEN TREINTA SEGUNDOS PARA DARME MIS COSAS!/_ — se volvió a cortar con furia.

La compuerta de Splinter se abre y este comprende el mensaje al ver que da a la calle— ¡RAFAEL HIJO VOLVERE PRONTO! — sin más sale disparado, si tenía que correr en cuatro patas lo haría si con eso salvaba a sus hijos de su hijo el genio malvado y loco.

En algún lugar de la Apple esta un Donatello sentado en una silla giratoria. Cambio la bandana por lentes de contacto estrambóticos color morado, delineador negro haciendo que un panda sienta envidia y anda todo de cuero negro con hebillas plateadas y una playera de Canibal Corspe sobresale a la vista.

—Jejeje tick, tack, tick, tack, el señor rata no llegaaaraaa— se puso a cantar mientras veía a su padre corren desenfrenado por la calle por las cámaras del edificio.

Momentos después en el apartamento de Abril. Un jadeante Splinter estaba arrodillado en la puerta de la pelirroja que estaba que le daba un soponcio por ver a la rata así y mas blanco que su cara embadurnada de crema.

— ¡Splinter! ¡¿Pero que le sucedió?! — exigió saber la pelirroja. Este abrió los brazos y comenzó a hacer ademanes exasperado.

— ¡DONATELLO ENLOQUECIO! ¡LE QUITE EL CAFÉ POR DOS DIAS Y YA SECUESTRO A LEONARDO, MIGUEL Y AL SEÑOR JONES! ¡LOS ESTA TORTURANDO INCLUSO!

Si a Abril no se le cayó la cara quizás fue porque se la sostuvo la crema.

Splinter prosiguió.

— ¡SEÑORITA O'NEIL SE LO RUEGO! ¡SI MI FAMILIA SIGNIFICA ALGO PARA USTED POR FAVOR DEME SU CAFETERA!

En eso Abril le hace un ademan de ''espere'' con el dedo índice se voltea se pega de cara contra la puerta, vuelve a girar tratando de procesar lo que dijo el anciano y ahora si se digno a hablar:

—E-espere… ¿Estamos hablando del MISMO DON el que no mata ni una mosca?

— ¡AHORA ES UN LUNATICO!

— ¡¿Pero por café?! ¡Y ASUS HERMANOS!

Splinter comenzó a exasperarse. Y agitarse como un loco.

— ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! — dijo como si tuvieran que desactivar una bomba.

— ¡OK, ok! Denme unos minutos y estaré lista.

Mientras tanto en ''la guarida malvada de Donatello'' Este estaba sentado de mala gana tamborileando los dedos.

— ¡¿Y ahora donde esta?! Bah…lo sabia nunca confíes en una rata— de pronto sonríe nada bueno puede salir de que sonría— Aunque aun puedo jugar un rato— se acerca al micrófono en la cámara se puede apreciar a un cabreadísimo Rafael soltando maldiciones al techo.

— ¡DA LA CARA COBARDE DE MIERDA, MALVADO BASTARDO MALNACIDO! ¡TE VOY A ENTERRA LA SAI EN EL TRASER…!

En eso Donatello prendió el amplificador y sonrió con ironía.

—/_Vaya, asi que. Estas asustado ¿Eh? Pobre Rafita_— sonríe mas y se rie al ver que este se quedo callado al oírlo— _¿Quieres reunirte con nuestros hermanos y tu patético amigo? _— Acercando su mano al accionador— _Porque puedo arreglarlo…/_

— ¡ALTO! ¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?! — alguien entro por la puerta de la guarida de Don este se giro y vio que era un conserje, probablemente de los pisos superiores de Apple se veía perturbado.

Donatello resoplo frustrado y le metió un golpe al escritorio con el puño.

—Detesto cuando no puedes sobornar al guardia— dicho esto restándole importancia le lanzo por encima del hombro lo que parecía ser una mini granada que soltó humo blanco. El tipo azoto contra el piso.

— ¡DONATELLO! — Grito Leonardo encadenado a la pared— ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre hombre? — Leo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Relájate Leonardo es solo una bomba de gas nervioso. Solo funciona con seres humanos.

—Casey… ¡CASE! ¡JONES REACCIONA! — Mike estaba atado junto con Casey a una computadora gigante este parecía ido.

—No quiero ir a la escuela mami…— fue lo último que pronuncio Casey antes de desmayarse.

—Oups. Bueno esto es un punto extra— dijo Donatello restándole importancia al asunto, pero no se dio cuenta de que dejo el alta voz encendido y Rafael había oído todo.

A este le reventó un tick en el ojo.

—¡DONATELLOOOOOOOO! — el de rojo comenzó a atacar las paredes con sus armas hasta que logro abrir la compuerta que daba hacia un pasillo— ¡JA! — canto victoria el de antifaz rojo.

— ¡NO! ¡EL MONO VERDE ESCAPO! — de repente se tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡ARG! — gimió a causa de un punzante dolor.

A Leonardo se le quito el enojo de inmediato al verlo en esa posición.

— ¿Don? ¿Estas bien? — pregunto interesado y francamente un poco preocupado.

Al instante a Donatello se le paso el dolor y se giro a verlos como la mala imitación del Joker que es.

—UY. Mamá tortuga al rescate ¿Eh? — Leo se ofendió y Donatello volteo mosqueado— Pff…PA-TE-TI-CO.

Mientras tanto Splinter y Abril venían corriendo por el pasillo. Tuvieron que noquear al guardia, la pelirroja venia con la cafetera corriendo de manera poco agraciada y Splinter no dejaba de regañarla.

— ¡¿Se tenía que maquillar Señorita O'Neil?!

— ¡OIGA NUNCA SE SABE! ¡AGRADEZCA QUE ME LEVANTE A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA POR UN INCORDIO! — Abre la octogésima puerta que ven y allí estaba muy Pancho el Donatello desparramado en un sillón de cuero jugando con una pelota, sus hermanos inmovilizados y con un Casey desmayado. Este volteo viéndolos feo.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto cansado.

—Aquí…aquí esta…— jadeo Splinter. No recordaba haber corrido tanto en su vida.

Donatello alzo la inexistente ceja.

— ¿Acaso le pedí una pelirroja mal maquillada a las tres de la mañana? — Abril se indigno a más no poder creyéndose lo que oyó.

— ¡¿Cómo!? — Splinter rodo los ojos, le quito la cafetera a una roja Abril y se la lanzo a Donatello que la cogió al vuelo.

La examino con cuidado y frunció el ceño hasta más no poder.

—Esta no es Barbará— sentencia el.

— ¡¿Quién MIERDA es Barbará?! — grita la pelirroja.

Donatello rompió la cafetera arrojándola al piso.

— ¡¿ME VIO CARA DE IDIOTA MAESTRO?! ¿¡QUIEN TIENE UN IQ DE 250 EN ESTA FAMILIA!? — presiona un botón rojo y al Sensei y Abril les cae una jaula del techo— ¡BIEN! ¡AHORA POR ESTA NEGLIGENCIA JONES LA PAGARA PRIMER- — no termina la frase pues un borrón verde y rojo lo taclea.

— ¡BIEN REVERENDO IMBECIL, TE LLEGO LA HORA! — era Rafael quien se había lanzado a matar.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla mortal rodando por el suelo, Donatello estaba dando buena pelea pero Rafa era más preciso con los puñetazos.

— ¡DALE DURO RAFA! — gritaba Miguel Ángel.

— ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!

— ¡SIEMPRE TAN VIOLENTO HERMANO! — Don le duerme un musculo y logra lanzarlo a un rincón apartado— jeje ¡AY! — se vuelve a tomar la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Maldito síndrome de abstinencia! — maldice mientras el de rojo logra pararse. Saco otro aparatejo del demonio y abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un garaje idéntico al de la guarida. Salió huyendo en una moto.

Rafael se paro y miro para todos lados sin encontrar a su presa.

— ¡¿AHORA A DONDE CARAJOS SE FUE?!

— **¡SOLO SACANOS DE AQUÍ!** —gritaron todos.

el de rojo se las ingenio presionando botones para que la jaula volviera al techo. Luego desato a los demás con ayuda de Splinter.

—¡DIOS MIO! — grito la rata desatando a sus hijos.

— ¡Por Dios santísimo! — Abril estaba hiperventilándose al ver el sitio. La BatiCueva era nada comparado con ese lugar.

— ¡Esto ya se salió de control! — todos ya desatados se le quedaron mirando feo al Maestro Splinter. Y le gritaron un fortísimo:

— **¡¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS LE QUITO EL CAFÉ?!**

— ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se transformaría en semejante lunático?! — se callo un momento y agrego: — ¡¿Y DE DONDE RAYOS SACO UNA MOTO?!

— ¡SPLINTER POR POCO Y NOS MATA! — grito exasperado Rafael.

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUEJARTE QUE EL AMARRADO FUI YO! — le rebatió Miguel Ángel.

— ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ME METI EN ESTO?! — lloraba Casey sobre su novia.

—Escuchen todos. Cálmense— levanto y bajo los brazos para que bajaran dos rayas al volumen— Mientras estuve encadenado vi algo…— Todos lo vieron con cara de ''Si idiota vimos a un psicópata cafeinomaniaco''— ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! — Grito exasperado— Este demente que nos ato ¡No es Don, es DON SIN CAFÉ! Si le damos una dosis alta de cafeína para contrarrestar el efecto de los dos días de abstinencia. Tendremos al Don se siempre de vuelta.

—Entonces…— comenzó Rafael.

—Tendremos que entregar a Barbará…— termino Mike y Leonardo vio a su Maestro que levanto las manos en señal de ''me rindo''

—Ya que…— dijo al fin el anciano.

ya de vuelta en la guarida, Splinter sale de su habitación con Barbará en brazos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde buscamos a su hermano?

Todos se pusieron a pensar pero nada les vino a la mente.

Casey se dejo caer en un mueble masajeándose la frente.

—Debí dejar que lo arrestaran…— menciono al aire Abril le metió un golpe en las costillas y Leonardo abrió los ojos antinaturalmente. Se le prendió el foco.

—Case ¿Mencionaste que lo atraparon intentando robar en una tienda no? — dijo con aire detectivesco.

—Si— parpadeo— Una franquicia Starbucks…

Todos se quedaron tiesos.

— ¡FUE POR CAFÉ! — corearon.

Mientras tanto en uno de los muchos Starbucks del Time Square.

— ¡¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS CAFÉ: DEGENERADO EMBAUCADOR EMOCIONAL?! — Donatello tenia arrinconado al pobre empleado nocturno de la tienda amenazándolo con una espada Tachi— ¡ES PURA AZUCAR CON CREMA Y CASI SIN CAFÉ! ¡TIENE HASTA HELADO MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ENGAÑO ES ESTE!? — el pobre hombre estaba que se orinaba en los pantalones.

En eso un par de tipos con facha de pandilleros y unos dragones color purpura tatuados en los brazos entraron a la tienda parloteando sin ver al frente.

— ¡Te lo digo viejo el dueño de esa belleza de motocicleta debe estar por aquí!

— ¿Y para qué queremos una moto negra con calaveras cromadas y llamas moradas? Digo esta genial si. Pero podemos robarnos cosas mejores.

— ¡El sujeto debe ser multimillonario! — en eso se detienen, frente suyo hay una especie de tortuga metalera viéndolos como escoria y a un pobre tipo diciéndoles que huyan con las manos.

—Oye…¿Qué no es…?— comienza uno.

Una paliza para la historia de los Dragones Purpura después.

—Estúpidos malvivientes…¿En dónde me quede? ¡AH! El cajero escapo— frustrado comenzó a beber de todo el café que encontró, pero terminaba escupiéndolo todo. Ninguno le satisfacía— ¡ARG! ¡No funciona!

— ¡DONNY! — Leonardo hace su violenta entrada en el local— ¡HERMANO! ¡Reacciona este no eres tu! — Don se giro a verlo enojado.

— ¡BIEN LIDER DE PACOTILLA! — se queda mudo— ¿BARBARA?

—Te la daré…solo si dejas de comportarte como un psicótico… ¡Ahora baja esa espada y…! Oye. ¡ESA ES MI ESPADA TACHI DE LA DINASTIA MING!

— ¡LEONARDO! — grita Rafael rompiendo el factor sorpresa. Le venían por detrás al genio.

— ¡AJA! — Donatello salto hacia atrás y se paro en una mesa— ¡¿Creyeron acaso que sería tan idiota como ustedes?! ¡PUES SE EQUIVOCARON! — miro a Leonardo furibundo— ¡AHORA DAME A BARBARA! — le exige a su hermano mayor.

—Todo por esta cosa…— Don capto enseguida su extraña mirada hacia su cafetera.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? — cuestiona Don asustado.

—Has lastimado a gente inocente… ¡A TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS! ¡¿TODO POR ESTA COSA?! — hace el amago de partirla contra el suelo.

— ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! — grita Don desesperado.

— ¡LEO! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES!? — grito Rafael.

— ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO TU TAMBIEN!? — intento frenarlo Mike en vano.

— ¡HIJO BAJA ESA CAFETERA! — suplica Splinter sorprendiendo a varios.

— ¡ESCUCHALOS! ¡No vayas a cometer una locura! — gimió exasperado y al borde de las lagrimas el de morado haciendo equilibrio en la mesa.

— ¡¿LOCURA?! ¡CASI NOS MATAS HOY! Lo siento ¡ESTO ES POR TU BIEN! — sin más le da fin a la vida de Barbará rompiéndola en mil pedazos contra el piso.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — Donatello bajo por completo la guardia. Leo vio su oportunidad.

—¡AHORA! — ya sin la guardia en alto Rafael, Casey y Mike se le lanzan encima intentando inmovilizarlo lo suficiente. Don opone resistencia al principio pero rompe a llorar.

— ¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME DESGRACIADOS! — en eso suelta un desgarrador grito— ¡BARBARAAAAAAA!

Leonardo corre a someterlo junto con sus hermanos.

— ¡Ahora Abril!

Abril sale con inyectadora en mano y una vena en la frente.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTA TU PELIRROJA MAL MAQUILLADA! — le aplica una inyección directa.

Donatello esta casi inconsciente pero hace un esfuerzo para hablar— Mal…di…— ve a Leonardo destrozado— Te…odi…

—Don, Donny. Era falsa— dijo sacando otra cafetera totalmente intacta— Esta es Barbará…— Donatello lo vio con las lagrimas al borde de los ojos y sin mas cayo inconsciente.

—No puedo creer en que lio nos metimos por un maldito café…— se quejaba a más no poder el de rojo quien tenía la tediosa tarea de cargar a Donatello hasta la guarida.

—A mi no me pregunten, sigo digiriendo todo esto…— decía un estresado Splinter.

—Yo creo que nunca debimos negarle POR COMPLETO el café... — Leonardo palideció recordando el comportamiento errático de su hermano menor y el punzante dolor que al parecer estaba padeciendo. ¿Qué clase de síndrome loco habría estado teniendo? Le asustaba pensarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Donatello estaba despertando en su habitación, le dolía horrores todo.

Este despertaba soñoliento, miro inocentemente sus muñecas. Estaban atadas— ¿Pero qué…que me paso? ¡¿Qué PASO que…por Dios que hice ayer?! — no solo tenía las muñecas atadas sino los tobillos también, inmovilizado por completo en su cama.

—Mmmm pues— salió una voz de la nada— Solo te descontrolaste como un completo adicto, nos secuestraste, intentaste robar en una tienda a mano armada dos veces por un café…¡AH! Y Abril sigue enfadada por lo de su maquillaje— en el marco de su puerta estaba Leonardo apoyado con una sonrisa de medio lado y cargando lo que parecía ser la tasa más grande de café de la casa— Ten, Barbará te lo manda— le seguía sonriendo con toda la pinta de: ''De esta no te salvas ni de chiste'''

Justo cuando le estaba desatando las manos para que se bebiera su café de la mañana Donatello se quedo viendo fijamente al suelo, Leo se extraño pero de inmediato el de morado se abrazo a su regazo llorando compungido.

— ¡P-p-perdóname hermano! ¡OH CIELOS TENGO QUE DISCULPARME CON TODOS! ¡Les falte al respeto, fui un cretino, los manipule, chantajee y amenace! ¡Destruí sus pertenecías con mi pulsor de ondas radiales! — Leo le acariciaba la cabeza era obvio que Don estaba arrepentido…— ¡PERO EL COLMO! ¡AHORA SABEN QUE TENGO TODO EL ALCANTARILLADO DE NEW YORK CERCADO! — Leonardo le metió un zendo zape en la cabeza— ¡AAU!

—Bien Don, que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Modularas el consumo de cafeína y nada mas ¿Entendido? — el de morado asintió, pero sabía que algo faltaba.

— ¿Y?

Leonardo puso una sonrisa siniestra.

—Y tendrás que enfrentarte a toda la gente enojada allá abajo— Donatello suspiro derrotado.

—Bien…

Bajaron a la planta baja y todo el mundo lo vio sorpresivamente preocupados. El esperaba una parranda de golpes.

—¿Hijo mío te encuentras bien? — Don no comprendía nada.

—P-pero Maestro yo…les hice cosas horribles…

—Puede ser, pero no estabas en tus cabales— le dijo Abril, aunque tenía un aura vengativa muy palpable: Nota mental, nunca te juegues con el maquillaje de Abril.

—A mi me pagaron para no matarte confórmate con eso cerebrito— espeto molesto Rafael, Casey asentía ante esta declaración obviamente los sobornaron a los dos.

Donatello sudo una gota estilo anime y giro la vista hacia el menor de los cuatro, no sabía cómo disculparse con él.

Pero para su sorpresa recibió un:

—Me debes un XboX800…

Tres meses más tarde.

Vemos a un Donatello en medio de la jungla cortando maleza con un machete para abrirse paso intentando no perder la señal de su celular.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo más debo quedarme aquí Maestro Splinter? — hablo cansado el de antifaz morado.

— ¡Solo unos seis meses más hijo! ¡Si Leonardo pudo tu también! — le respondió risueño Splinter al otro lado de la línea. Se podían oír claramente burlas llenas de maldad del otro lado. Eso hasta que le colgaron.

—Bien…— comenzó para si mismo el genio— Ya me quede sin reservas para Barbará…¿Harán buen café aquí en Centro América?

Lo que Donatello no sabía era que estaba en medio de un poblado que no se dedicaba al sembradío de café.

**N/A/Noemi/Queen: ¡ESPERAMOS LES HAYA GUSTADO! ¡NOS LEEREMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION! **

**Queen: Nos divertimos mucho desprestigiando a Donatello ¿Esta lista la siguiente víctima Noemi-chan?**

**Noemi: ¡CLARO! :D No se le va a ocurrir huir…. -.-* (con el bate doblegador) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** TMNT no NOS pertenece ellos son propiedad de la autoria creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A/Queen: Aviso informativo, debido a severas alucinaciones causadas por el efecto del vodka o tequila con RedBull a nuestra compañera MikeMasters Z KAI, Noemi y yo nos vimos en la obligación de cambiar nuestra receta secreta. XD Por ultimo quiero aclarar que este fic está en la categoría de HUMOR/PARODY por una razón y es el humor explosivo ¿Algo que acotar amiga mía?**

**N/A/Noemi: ¡IUKAREY NO NOS MATES! DX kajskajsaksjaks ¡Pondremos a votación quien es el siguiente! ¡Las opciones son: Leo, Casey o Abril! ¡Esperamos sus comentarios! Xd **

**La Dimensión Desconocida**

**Capítulo IV**

**¡Papá se Volvió Loco!**

Era una mañana cualquiera, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban. La contaminación en Manhattan crecía desmesuradamente y los Hamato estaban recién levantándose.

Splinter estaba despertando de un largo sueño, al espabilarse por completo se estiro sobre su futon y bostezando dijo: — Aaah…ese fue un sueño realmente reparador…— se inclino sobre si para levantarse y noto como algo caía de su cabeza— ¿Eh? ¿Pelo? — Lo pensó un poco y comenzó a reír— Jeje bueno soy un roedor estoy cubierto de él ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Helado?

Dicho esto entre risillas se fue a duchar, ya cambiado se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo, Mike ya había llegado al lugar antes que él.

— ¡Buenos días Maestro! — saludo animadamente Mike a su padre con una enorme e incauta sonrisa.

—Buenos días Miguel— le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acerba a paso relajado— Veo que por fin te levantas temprano hijo.

Mike se quedo helado de repente cuando vio bien al Maestro roedor.

—M-Maestro… ¿Está usted bien? — le pregunto vacilante viéndolo fijamente, su cereal quedo olvidado en el tiempo.

Splinter se extraño al oír eso— ¿A qué te refieres hijo?

—E-s es que, no, no nada se ve usted estupendo…— se para de la mesa y comienza a alejarse hasta la escalera— Y-yo este ¿Voy y vengo si? — dicho esto se fue escaleras arriba como si lo persiguiera el diablo en interiores.

Splinter se rasca la cabeza intrigado y suspira.

—Esta juventud de hoy, siempre tan apurada— se sume de hombros y comienza a preparar el desayuno, pero cuando sirve el cereal favorito de Mike en otro tazón al girarse ve como cae una enorme cantidad de pelo— ¡¿PERO QUE!? Ok, esto se está poniendo raro…— se rasca la cabeza una vez más por la intriga y nota como mucho mas pelo cae. Estaba comenzando a sentir frio en la cabeza— ¡¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?! — Splinter huye a su habitación y al verse en el espejo aprecia su ahora calva cabeza. Un tick comenzó a formarse violentamente en su ojo.

Y exploto.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡Bien, bien! — Intento tranquilizarse— Esto no puede estar pasando, pero. S-si estoy…perdiendo pelo a este ritmo…eso significa que…— abrió los ojos horrorizado y lanzo un grito de mujer que le cimbro los tímpanos a media Manhattan.

Leonardo estaba en su habitación concentrado escribiendo Kanjis en Japonés, pero apenas el grito lo alcanzo rallo todo menos el papel, Rafael estaba haciendo pesas en su habitación pero cuando escucho ese grito de ultratumba una de las pesas de doscientos kilos le cayó en un pie. Donatello estaba ocupado mesclando compuestos inestables y se le cayeron enteros en un solo tubo de precipitación ocasionando una explosión que lo mando volando lejos del laboratorio y se pregunto qué pasaba mientras se levantaba del piso, finalmente con Miguel Ángel este estaba amordazándose con uno de sus antifaces para no reírse de lo que vio en la cocina y se detuvo.

Todos gritaron al unisonó un fortísimo:

— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! — salieron corriendo y algunos tropezándose escaleras abajo, se reunieron frente al cuarto de Splinter que por alguna razón tenía un candado puesto.

— ¡Maestro, Maestro! ¿Está usted bien? — preguntaba Leonardo atacando a golpes la puerta.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ LOS CUATRO! — fue la respuesta de Splinter mientras se oían sollozos, maldiciones y todos los cajones del closet volando.

— ¡SENSEI! ¿PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASO? — grito Rafael viendo asustado a la puerta pues solo se veían sombras de movimientos erráticos.

— ¡Maestro! ¿Cómo esta su presión? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Ve todo en blanco y negro o a color? — Donatello estaba haciéndole mil preguntas a una puerta cerrada y Splinter lo ignoraba.

— ¡Sensei! — Mike estaba tan asustado como sus hermanos.

— ¡ESTOY BIEN! — se escuchaba claramente como estaba llorando inconsolablemente.

Leonardo se puso más serio que de costumbre.

—Voy a entrar— dicho esto tumbo la puerta de una patada, ya dentro encuentra toda la habitación hecha un desastre y a su padre hecho bolita cubierto de ropa hasta el hocico— Maestro ¿Esta bien? — Lo detalla mejor— ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Por qué está cubierto con tanta ropa?

Splinter lo ve aterrorizado— ¡Dije que fuera! ¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! Esto es tan indignante…— vuelve a llorar por lo bajo maldiciendo a media humanidad.

Leo no entiende nada de lo que sucede y con una seña manda a volar a todos sus hermanos, cierra la puerta y ya solos los dos, se acerca al muy turbado Splinter.

—Maestro, sabe que puede contarme lo que sea…— se acera a el pero Splinter se cubre mas.

—E-es que… ¡Esta pasando!

— ¿Pasando? — Leo no comprendía ni madres.

— ¡Parezco oveja trasquilada! — se dio la vuelta solo se podía ver su nariz— ¡Y estoy rosado! — llanto desgarrador y Leonardo con su mejor cara de ¿WTF?

— ¿Qué, que? — Leo intenta acercarse más pero Splinter retrocede.

— ¡No me mires! — se enrolla en mas cobijas.

—Sensei no creo que sea para tanto…— dice riendo del melodrama que estaba armando su padre, Splinter se pone serio y se saca el montón de ropa y la yukata de encima.

Leonardo se queda tieso por un rato para luego salir corriendo de la habitación gritando como un loco:

— ¡MIS OJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡MIS HERMOSOS OJOS, DONATELLO TRAE EL AGUA BENDITA POR EL AMOR A JESUS! — gritado esto se fue corriendo a la cocina sorprendentemente sin tropezarse con nada.

Splinter cerró la puerta de portazo.

— ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! — bramo el de rojo y de inmediato todos se fueron corriendo a la cocina donde Leonardo buscaba desenfrenado el rallador de queso.

— ¡Leo! ¿Para que querías el agua bendita? — Donatello iba llegando con el pote en la mano.

— ¡OLVIDA ESO AHORA NECESITO EL RALLADOR DE QUESO! — grito aun sin abrir los ojos y seguía sin tropezarse con nada ¿así como pensaba encontrarlo?

—Es oficial. El intrépido enloqueció— Rafael declaro como diciendo que no había salvación para su hermano— ¿Mas o menos para que lo quieres?

— ¿COMO QUE PARA QUE? ¡PARA RALLARME LOS OJOS! — grito fuera de sí.

—OK, hora de que el gran Mike intervenga— Miguel se acerco y le metió una cachetada sin ningún escrúpulo a Leonardo— ¿Mejor?

Leo reaccionando— Mejor… ¿Qué me paso? — achino los ojos sin saber bien que preguntaba. Y los miro a todos desorientado.

—Saliste corriendo del cuarto de Splinter…— le respondió con cara de _dah _el de rojo.

Leo se volvió a congelar.

—Oh no…el Maes…— se callo y sofoco un golpe de aire— ¡El Maeeeest…!— se volvió a callar por dos segundos y luego exploto en carcajadas, se apoyo en la mesa y esta lo tiro al piso aun así seguía riendo como poseso— ¡AJAJAJAJAJA AY NO, AJAJAJAJA! — rueda un poco sobre su caparazón— ¡AJAJAJA SOY PFF UN AJAJA INSURRECTO IRRESPETUOSO! ¡AJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras todos veían rodar a Leonardo en el suelo Rafael tomo medidas. Tiro la puerta de Splinter de una patada colérico.

—BIEN. SE ACABO ¡MAESTRO EXIGO SABER QUE LE PASA Y SOBRE TODO QUE LE PASA A SPLINTER JUNIOR! — en ese momento Splinter estaba hecho bolita otra vez con cara de asesino en serie.

—Rafael…lárgate…

— ¿Sensei que le sucede?

— ¡DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! — le lanza el bastón que por primera vez en la historia no le dio al blanco por tener tantas mantas encima.

— ¡Papá, que te ocurre! — dicho esto le había quitado la manta cabreadísimo, solo para quedarse callado por medio segundo y luego otra risa histérica se oyó por la guarida, luego la figura de Rafael sosteniéndose el esternón llegando a la cocina— ¡ajajajaajajajaja! ¡Tráiganme el maldito rallador! — se cubría los ojos con una mano sentía que le iban a explotar los ligamentos del estomago.

Splinter se vuelve a tapar.

—Esto no puede empeorar…— decía resignado y luego sintió como le volvían a quitar la manta, ve horrorizado que son Donatello y Mike quienes lo ven con efecto retardado.

Dos horas más tarde los chicos siguen riéndose como si no hubiera mañana. Algunos tirados en el suelo y otros buscando el maldito rallador de queso.

Splinter muy enojado sale ya sin su capa de mantas protectora a terminar con el asunto.

— ¡¿YA ESTUVO BUENO NO?! — grito con toda su autoridad.

Los chicos se quedan en silencio lo miran fijamente para luego volverse a reír como psicóticos. El aspecto de peluche rosado de Barney enojado no ayuda mucho a que se dejen de reír. El único pelo que tiene es en los bigotes.

— ¡PAREN DE REIRSE! — ordena sintiéndose humillado.

—Ajajajajaa lo intentamos de ajajajaja de verdad lo intentamos…ajajajaja— Mike no aguanta su estomago.

— ¡Merezco, ajajajajaaja! ¡Merezco que me castigue ajajajajajaja de por vida por esto! — Leonardo se debatía entre reír o llorar pero es que era mucho para él.

— ¡ME duele! Ajajajajajajajaja ¡Ya no mas por favor! — Rafael rogaba a nadie en específico.

— ¡Yo! Aajajajajajaajaja ¡Me voy a hacer…ajajajajaja es muy tarde para mi sálvense ustedes! ajajajajajaja— Donatello tenía que llegar al baño o de lo contrario sería muy tarde.

El Sensei tenía un volcán activo en vez de una vena en la cabeza, el Maestro se pudo haber quedado calvo pero no se le quitaron las habilidades de pelea, tomo su gran bastón y se hizo a la idea que tenía cuatro irrespetuosas piñatas verdes.

— ¡FUE SUFICIENTE!

Dos horas más tarde los cuatro estaban moreteados sentados a lo indio viendo hacia la pared.

—El Sensei se enojo mucho esta vez— comenzó Rafael mientras se reacomodaba una muela— Pero para serles francos no me arrepiento…

—Creeeo, que no debí insinuar que parecía una rata topo desnuda…

—Donatello, lo señalaste mientras se lo gritabas y te echabas a reír como maniático— le corrigió Mike sentado al lado de él.

—Soy un mal hijo…— Leonardo tiene un mantra que ya lleva dos horas— ¡No! Soy un pésimo hijo…soy un terrible hijo…— se acuerda de la broma— ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO! ¡PARA! — se mete un golpe el mismo para hacerse reaccionar. Rafael lo vio raro.

—Insisto— dijo en general— Cuando Splinter perdió el pelo, Leonardo la cordura…ya sabía yo que te fumabas ese incienso…

—Cierra la boca Rafael…— le contesto irritado el de azul— Maestro Splinter…—hablo un poco más fuerte para que lo oyera este estaba sentado en el sillón viendo Fashon Pólice en vez de sus telenovelas habituales. Tenía tanta ropa encima que parecía que iba a viajar al polo.

— ¿Qué quieres Leonardo? — contesto la rata que parecía querer asesinar al control remoto.

—Papá lo sentimos… ¿Podría decirnos que le paso exactamente?

—Sí, ¿Por qué se quedo calvo? — acoto Donatello.

Splinter se vio rodeado de un aura depresiva.

—Sabia que este día llegaría…— comenzó su triste relato. En ese momento todos giraron la cabeza—…Yo… ¡ME ESTOY PONIENDO VIEJO! — grito de manera melodramática— Cuando las ratas llegamos a cierta edad…se nos comienza a caer el pelo…ni siquiera sé si me volverá a crecer…— expreso tristemente. Luego paso de depresión a enojo y lanzo el control remoto contra la pantalla partiéndola.

—¡¿OSEA QUE SE QUEDARA ASI!? — grito mortal entonado por cuatro tortugas.

Splinter estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se hizo bolita cual gato en el sillón.

—¡NO LO SE!

—Ay Maestro…— se acerco a consolarlo— Bueno quizás Don pueda averiguar algo ¿Donatello?

Este se acerco a examinar la piel rosada de su padre acariciándose el mentón con insistencia y luego lo vio directamente a él.

—Hummm. Podría tratar— de repente Splinter se le lanzo en un abrazo asfixiante.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — grito emocionado.

—C-claro…— respiro profundo para no reírse— Deme unos minutos, necesito algo del pelo que se le cayó.

— ¡En el cereal de Miguel Ángel había pelo! — alego sonriente.

— ¡Que, que! — chillo Mike quien tenía el bol del cereal en las manos y ya se había tragado una buena cantidad. Donatello se acero y recogió algo del pelo mientras Mike se ponía de distintos tonos de verde.

Al rato venia Donatello acercándose a sus hermanos y padre que estaban en la sala, con un papel en la mano y como si fuera a dictar la sentencia de muerte de alguien.

—Este…mmm Maestro escuche…los resultados no son 100% seguros…pero…— en ese momento Splinter puso su mejor cara de asesino en serie su aura de ''déjate de rodeos'' hicieron a Don gritar ininteligiblemente.

— ¡PUEDEQUENOLEVUELVAACRECERPELONUNCAMAS!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Splinter vio rayos y centellas cayendo a su alrededor. Se dejo caer en el sillón mientras un fantasmita de Splinter le salía por la boca estilo anime.

— ¿Estás seguro Don? — pregunto Leo.

—Si…pero, ¡Vea el lado positivo! Se tardara menos en la ducha, ya no tapara la cañería con su pelo suelto, no necesitara mas la secadora ¡Ahora puede broncearse! — Donatello decía esto con tono de vendedor de infomerciales.

Splinter en vez de escucharlo volvió a huir a su habitación donde se encerró a llorar desconsolado y gritar que su orgullo se había ido al carajo.

—¡ESTO ES INJUSTO! — se escucho desde dentro de su cuarto.

— ¡Maestro salga por favor!

— ¡NO QUIERO!

— ¡Vamos…em EL ROSADO LE QUEDA! — Leonardo se metió otra cachetada para evitar reventar a reír otra vez.

— ¡SI! Y amm…mmm…se ve….parece…— pasan los segundos y no se lo ocurre nada— ¿Por qué me miran asi? ¡No puedo decirle que parece que lo afeito un carnicero! — al escuchar ese comentario la puerta de Splinter fue atravesada por un bastón que noqueo a Rafael en el acto.

—Tenemos que buscar con que ayudarle…— asevero Leonardo.

— ¿A Rafa? Porque creo que le saldrá un chichón…v dijo Mike mientras movía con el pie a su hermano inconsciente.

— ¡NO! A él no al Maestro Splinter ¡Algo tenemos que hacer para que le vuelva a crecer el pelo!

—Pero ya les dije que era imposi- — se oyen llantos dramáticos del cuarto del Sensei— Ok me callo la boca, veré que puedo encontrar en internet.

Tres horas más tarde.

— ¡Sensei! Tenemos algunos remedios para ver si le puede volver a crecer el pelo— le grito muy contento Leonardo a lo que Splinter abrió la puerta con una onda emo.

— ¿Ah sí? — le respondió sarcástico.

—Seguramente…uno debe de funcionar— exclamo Don nada seguro de sus palabras.

Luego de probar con todos los tónicos y champuses que Abril compro de un catalogo entero de AVON, con posta de vaca (sin decírselo a Spliner), Brea, que Rafael le dijera un conjuro raro en una lengua rara lo más probable inventada para descobrarse el bastonazo y le arrojara harina en la cara, que Leonardo meditara al respecto, que Mike le untara un ungüento raro que creo el mismo. Nada más se les ocurría.

—¡NO! ¡NO, ME NIEGO A COMERME ESO! ¡ALGO SE MOVIO!

—OIGA ¡ES UNA RESETA DE MI TATARA TIA! ¡MAS RESPETO! — Casey había accedido a prepararle una sopa especial que decia le hacia crecer el cabello a el.

—¡ESO ES MAS FALSO QUE SUS EXTENSIONES SEÑOR JONES! — le grito tras el sillón, Casey se fue de la guarida muy ofendido con su mescla rara en una oya.

—Ya hemos probado de todo— hablo Leo cansado y sentándose derrotado en el sillón.

—¡No esto! — de repente todos voltearon a la entrada y se quedaron con la cara hecha una baraja de póquer.

—¡Mooooooooooow!

—¡¿QUE HACE UNA VACA AQUÍ ABAJO?! — grito Splinter asustado de ver al animal Mike lo cargaba con una correa cual perro.

—Maestro Splinter esta es Muuuuuuriel ¡SI LO LAME LE CRECERA EL PELO! — su sonrisa marca Colgate se dejo ver. Ah todos se les cayo la cara excepto por Rafa que se tiro al piso a reir.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE UNA VACA ME RELAMA ENTERO! — le apunto asqueado hasta la medula.

— ¡PERO! Puede ser solo la cabeza así tendrá cabello y podrá esparcírselo ¡¿Qué opina?! — Splinter salió corriendo directo a su habitación otra vez.

— ¡SAQUEN A ESA VACA DE AQUÍ! — grito antes de volver a encerrarse.

—Don, tiene que haber algo más que pueda ayudar ¿No investigaste nada mas? — dijo Leonardo negando con la cabeza.

—¡Oye! Se hace lo que se puede yo ya te lo había advertido, el cabello no crece asi nada mas, y menos a esta edad…

—¡LO QUE FALTABA, AHORA SOY UNA RELIQUIA! — se oyo desde el cuarto de Splinter, ser un roedor le daba unos sentidos que daban miedo honestamente.

—¡VAMOS CEREBRITO! ¡piensa en algo! — le grito Rafael saliendo de su trance de risa.

—¡BUENO! ¿Y YO PORQUE? — se defendió el de morado.

—¡Soy tu líder y te lo ordeno! — grito hastiado Leonardo.

— ¡Maestro Splinteeeer! ¡LEO ABUSA DE SU AUTORIDAD!

— ¡ARREGLATELAS! — le respondieron.

Más tarde.

—¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Mike! ¡Saca a esa vaca de aquí antes de que me de algo! — Rafael no podía con esa situación era hilarante.

—Su nombre es Muuuuuriel Rafa.

—¡Me importa un bledo si da leche con chocolate! ¡REGRESALA A DONDE LA ENCONTRASTE! ¡SACALA DE AQUÍ! Y ¡Donatello apúrate con esa solución! — le ordeno el de azul a sus hermano menores.

—¡Eres un abusador! — le grito Don desde el laboratorio.

—¡No es eso! El…el Maestro esta grave…— medio abre la puerta del cuarto de Splinter y una niebla verde se esparce por el sitio junto con una voz lúgubre.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — se escucho como la película Poltergeist — ¡DEJA QUE ME MOMIFIQUE, ASI SEREMOS FELICES TODOS! ¡¿NO?! — y la puerta se cerro sola.

—Nunca había visto al Maestro tan alterado…bueno debe ser la edad— Leo se apuro a taparle la boca a Rafa mientras este le reclamaba con la mirada.

—Oigan, ¿Cómo cuantos años rata tendrá Splinter, chicos? — Mike pregunto al aire, pero era un cuestionamiento valedero.

—Bueno, según estos análisis…— Donatello se asomo por la puerta con unos lentes raros y un papel mecanografiado— Que saque del ADN del tazón de Mike…tiene…¿57 años? Vaya lo creía un poco más viejo…bueno tengo entendido que a los machos de su especie se les cae primero que a las hembras el pelaje…

—¡VAH! ¡Mujeres! ¡Siempre arruinándolo todo! Eso me recuerda a esa hembra rata en mi juventud…¡ERA UNA LAGARTONA! Saben en mis tiempos…¿Mis tiempos? ¡AY NO! — Splinter volvió dentro de su cuarto no es que se hubiera asomado mucho.

Leonardo comenzó a enfadarse apenas oyó a Splinter llorar al nivel de sus telenovelas—Donatello…¡Te voy a rebajar a Genin si no haces algo al respecto!

— ¡VOOOY por la cámara esto se va derechito a internet! — Rafael se fue a su cuarto por dicha cámara y comenzó a grabar todo.

— ¡POR QUE NO VIENES HE INVENTAS TU ALGO EH LEONARDO! — Don estaba furibundo.

— ¡Porque soy TU líder y…MIKE TE DIJE QUE FUERAS CON ESA VACA! — grito exageradamente a la vaca que estaba junto con Mike el estaba hablando por Skype.

—¡OYE NO LE DIGAS VACA A ABRIL! ¿Qué TE PASA? — le dijo el de anaranjado, Abril del otro lado de la pantalla se quedo WTF…

—Eh no tu no Abril ¡Me refiero a Muriel!

—Es Muuuu…

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!

—Me ganare un EMI…— Rafael gozaba de lo lindo grabando todo. En eso Casey se asomo por la conversación.

—Oigan chicos, es la edad…a menos que el Maestro fuera más joven no creo que le salga mas pelo— dijo el guerrero con máscara de Joki.

—Oye…eso no es tan poco probable— todos voltearon a ver a Donatello.

—A no, eso sí que no ¿No te acuerdas de la vez que intentaste alterar nuestra figura? — Leo descompuso la cara.

—¡Sí! ¿No ves como quedo Mike luego de que probaras el experimento en él? — acoto Rafa.

— ¿QUE ME HICIERON QUE? — Mike salto de su asiento como gato asustado.

—Eh, ¡NADA! Oigan ¡Ya estuvo! Si no rejuvenecemos al Maestro no le volverá a crecer pelo ¿Entienden? — intento razonar el más listo.

Se escucha el llanto desgarrador de Splinter y luego algo de que no volverá a salir de su cuarto en lo que le quede de vida.

—Eh no, no definitivamente no queremos eso…— Leo trago grueso.

— ¿Pero funcionara? — pregunto escéptico el de rojo.

— ¿Cuándo les he fallado? — dijo ofendido. Leo miro a Rafael como preguntándole la cuenta exacta de cuantas veces había habido una explosión nuclear en la guarida— ¡A VAMOS ESO SOLO SUCEDIÓ UN PAR DE VECES!

— ¡Mike todavía tiene las secuelas de la ultima!

— ¡SECUELAS! ¡¿QUE ME HICISTE DONATELLO?! — volvió a gritar el de naranja.

—EH…¡NADA QUE NO SE BORRARA CON TRES MESES DE TERAPIA! Ahora si me disculpan, hay un rayo rejuvenecedor que me espera…— dicho esto se fue al laboratorio.

Dos días después. Leonardo ya estaba abriendo un circulo en el piso de tantas vueltas que daba frente al despacho de Donatello.

—Intrépido…intrépido…¡LEONARDO!

— ¡AH! ¡QUE PASO! — Leo miro a todos lados y se encontró al de rojo negando amargamente.

—Donatello necesita tiempo, ¿Te quieres calmar?

Mike estaba viendo feo a todo mundo presente: — ¿Me van a decir que me hicieron o no? — su ceño se igualaba al de un perro sin vacunas.

—Por centésima vez Mike NO TE PASO NADA…muy grave…oye esto es sobre el Sensei no de ti— Leonardo estaba hastiado de estarlo mandando a callar.

Mientras en el cuarto de Splinter, al menos había accedido a abrir la puerta pero se negaba a salir.

—Mi pelo, mi hermoso pelo. Moriré calvo ….tendré que pasar el resto de mis días oculto de la sociedad viviendo en una alcantarilla…— se lamentaba con fantasmitas en su cabeza.

—Maestro…eso ya lo hace— Respondió Rafa al aire.

— ¡O NO YA COMENZO! — cerro de portazo.

—Se está poniendo irracional…— Rafa y Leo se vieron medio asustados.

— ¡DONATELLO YA LLEVAS DOS DIAS METIDO ALLI! ¡¿TIENES ALGO?! — grito Leo ya estresado, sus nervios Dios mío.

—Sí, tengo tres hermanos con complejo de funcionarios públicos que piensan que me pueden mangonear y un padre que se está quedando mas calvo que un fraile ¡TE QUIERES CALLAR Y DEJARME TRABAJAR!

—Veeeeh y que BAZINGA, Leo— Leo vio al de rojo como queriendo clavarle una Katana.

—Tu cállate.

Cinco horas más tarde Donatello salió con un aparatejo raro que parecía una mescla de rayo y misil del tamaño de su brazo.

—Bien esto no está 100% perfeccionado…pero la comida podrida volvió a estar fresca, puede dar resultado.

— ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que explote? — cuestiono el líder.

—Como mmm yo diría 60%

Leo, Rafa y Mike estaban a punto de abrir la boca cuando Splinter salió rumbo al cuarto de Leonardo.

—¿Qué está haciendo Sensei— pregunta extrañado el de azul Splinter se detiene a mitad del pasillo y se gira a verlos con cara de dia de perros.

—Voy por tus Katanas, es tiempo de terminar con mi vida con honor…— dicho esto se fue a hacer su cometido.

— ¡OK CON 60% ME CONFORMO! ¡MIKE DISPARALE CON ESO!

— ¡A LA ORDEN! — Mike tomo el laser-rayo-misil lo que fuese y disparo a diestra y siniestra a matar a todo lo que se moviera, Leo tuvo que ordenar un plastrón a tierra y justo cuando el Sensei iba saliendo con Katana en mano un rayo purpura le dio de lleno.

Ya saliendo del humo y tosiendo el Maestro roedor salió.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! — recapacito en algo, ya no tenía tanto frio y su voz…sonaba menos profunda— ¡QUE ME PASO! — vio que ahora tenía una capa de pelo café claro cubriéndolo.

—…— Leo lo vio de arriba abajo al menos un millón de veces, abrió la boca para decir algo y cayó de espaldas desmayado.

—¡DON PERO QUE LE HICISTE! — Rafael lo zarandeaba.

—M-Maestro…¿Se siente usted bien? — Mike se aventuro a decirle vacilante.

—¿Y COMO VOY A SABER? — Salió disparado a su cuarto y se miro en el espejo no creyo lo que estaba frente a él—¡PERO QUE ESTOOOOOOO!

—¡En mi defensa! — Escondido tras Rafael— ¡Ya tiene pelo!

—¡Pero ahora tengo la edad de MIKE! — bramo Splinter.

—¡OIGA! — Mike no estaba contento.

—¡Puedo arreglarlo! — Dialogo a favor de la integridad de su trasero el genio— Solo deme un par de días y…

—Hijo. ¡TOMATE TODO EL MES SI QUIERES! ¡SOLO MIRENME! ¡No recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien nunca! — se volvió a ver en el espejo— Miren eso soy tan sensual que hasta yo mismo me ardo... — Rafael se giro a Don que tenia la boca abierta.

—No le creas genio. Tienes 24 horas, esto me huele peor que la vaca de Mike…

—Hola galan ¿Pasas mucho tiempo por aquí? — Splinter y su reflejo se mandaban piropos mutuamente.

—Sensei…este ¿No quiere un té o algo? — Mike no hallaba que preguntar.

—¿Te? ¡A VAMOS! ¿Qué eres Mike un bebe? — A Mike se le fue la quijada al piso ¿Su padre lo llamo MIKE? — ¡Rafael debe tener algo mas fuerte! ¡RAFA, TRAE TU BODY A LA COCINA QUE HAY QUE PLANEAR LA PARTY! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR! — Splinter se largo a la cocina a desordenarla.

—Esta…está hablando en ingles champurreado ¡¿Qué HE HECHO DIOS?! — Donatello sentía que había cometido un pecado mortal

—¡Rafa donde escondiste la cerveza! ¡HAS ALGO BUENO Y CHILE A CASEY QUE SE APAÑE! — grito el roedor botando todo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador. Los tres consientes se vieron como ''¿Acaban de oír lo mismo que yo?'' — ¡RAFAAAA, QUE MUEVAS TU ASS A LA COCINA! ¡Se que escondiste la curdas en algún lado PUEDO OLERLAS!

— ¡HAS QUE DEJE DE HABALR EN SPNAGLISH! — Rafael quería matar a alguien y ese alguien era Donatello.

— ¿Pero que hago? — de detuvo de repente el roedor rejuvenecido.

— ¿Recapacito? — Mike se le acerco inocentemente con su pregunta.

— ¡OVBIO MICROBIO! — le grito en la cara como diciendo si era imbécil— ¡No puedo dejar que me vean en esta cortina! — Señalo su yukata— ¡Parecen las tangas de mi abuela! — le largo a su cuarto y el closet quedo destruido al buscar algo más acorde con el sin encontrar nada estilo monasterio.

— ¡Esto requiere medidas! — saco su celular que por primera vez SABIA USAR y marco el numero de Casey mientras se tiraba en el sillón— ¿Qué onda causa?...soy yo Splinter…No, no es una broma…¡Que no soy Mike! ¿Sabes que opnido de eso ultimo? — separo la corneta y le saco el dedo medio al celular, carraspeo y engroso la voz— Señor Jones, porfavor perdone a Miguel Angel. Queria saber si de casualidad no tiene ropa de cuando tenia no se ¿Unos veinte años por allí guardada?, ¿Para qué? Caridad …por cierto Rafael si tiene permiso de ir a ese concierto esta noche con usted ¡GRACIAS Y APURESE EN VENIR! — le colgó groseramente— Que pesado el neandertal…

— ¡Aaaay mi cabeza! — Leonardo despertaba, nadie se acordaba que estaba inconsciente— Soñé…soñé que Splinter tenía nuestra edad ¡Y hablaba con modismos, fue horrible! — en eso la joven cara de su padre le aparece de la nada.

— ¡HIJO! Al fin despiertas ¿Quieres acompañarnos al concierto? — le sonreía a Leonardo y este lo vio como si fuera Shredder vestido de mujer. En eso Splinter mira su bastón que aun sostenía por inercia, lo tiro a la basura y se puso a dar piruetas en el aire— ¡NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN VIVO! ¡MIKE! — este se asusto al oir su nombre, no sabía de que era capaz su padre ahora, en eso Splinter le robo su Skate-cohete— ¡PRESTA PARA LA ORQUESTA! — se subió a la patineta voladora.

—¡MAESTRO USTED NO SABE MANEJAR ESO! — grito Miguel alterado.

—¡Y EN TRES, DOS! — presiono el botón de ignición con la pata y salió volando haciendo giros de 360 grados— ¡UNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡OIGA SENSEI NO PRESUMA! — Miguel fue tras a a hacerle la competencia, y Splinter coreaba un: ''A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas''

—¡Leo, Leo hermano no vayas hacia la luz! — Rafael estaba histérico echándole aire a su hermano mayor al que se le fueron las luces de nuevo—¡¿DON PERO QUE CARAJO LE HICISTE A SPLINTER?! — ladro altísimo a su hermano el genio que seguía los movimientos de su padre con la cabeza preguntadose cuantas leyes de la física estaba rompiendo.

—¡A mí no me veas, ese rejuvenecedor de mala muerte que hice no altera la personalidad! — alego.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Splinter era así a nuestra edad? — hablo débilmente Leonardo incorporándose.

Splinter aterrizo en el segundo piso donde Splinter se estaba tomando las cervezas de Rafa que encontró en su habitación y solamente cargaba puestos unos jeans rotos de Mike que había hurtado.

— ¡WUUJU! ¡Solo miren este abdomen! Hasta Johnny Bravo debe envidiarme, creo que me iré así al concierto.

—Donatello ¡TIENES QUE HACER ALGO! ¡NO PUEDE ANDAR EXIBIENDOSE ASI! ¡Es mi padre, que dirán las nenas! — grito Rafa a lo que Leo le metió el zape de su vida

—Don, ¿Cuánto tardarías en hacer un rayo que envejezca? — pregunto serio el de azul a lo que su padre lo vio desde el segundo piso con el ceño fruncido para luego sonreír.

— ¡Ah vamos Leo hijo! Saca el flow. No esculpimos estos bellos cuerpos en todos estos años para nada. Deja de ser un amargado— sin preverlo le tiro unos jeans a la cara, también se había metido a la habitación de Leo— ¡TODOS SIN CAMISA! — grito a lo ¡FIESTA EN MI CASA! Y las caras de sus hijos fueron un soberano poema de Ricardo Arjona.

—Maestro Splinteeeer— Casey llegaba por el elevador— Traje la ropa para la caridad que…¡¿MAESTRO SPLINTER?! — otro que quedaba en shock.

—¡Case carnal! ¿Cómo te baila qué onda con tu vieja? — Casey dejo caer todo lo que tenía en brazos.

—OOK. ¿De qué me perdí?

—No pasa nada hermano, entrale que nos esperan las nenazas— le dijo al mejor amigo de su hijo muy animado saltando del segundo piso hasta planta baja.

— ¡MAESTRO USTED NO PUEDE SALIR ASI! — grito Rafael consternado.

— ¿Los pantalones están muy largos? — Splinter veía el ruedo, lo había recogido lo más que pudo.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — su hijo de rojo entraba en crisis.

—Este no puede ser nuestro padre…— comenzó Mike— ¿Cómo paso de ser un Rafael cínico elevado a la trigésima potencia a un sabio y recatado Maestro de Ninjutsu?

—Oyeme enano— iba a estrangularlo, Rafael ya quería matar algo desde que ese circo inicio.

—¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! Mestro usted no puede salir sin camisa a la superficie…no por que no pueda ¡Pero no debe en todo caso! ¡ADEMAS ES UNA RATA MUTANTE HAY HUMANOS ALLA ARRIBA! — Leonardo estaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a su padre, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

—AGUA-FIESTAS— le dijo cortándole el discurso a su hijo mayor.

— ¡Wow! Esto esta tremendo— Casey se reía como idiota. Eso no se veía todos los días— ¿Enserio es usted Splinter?

—Hummm…— medito o bueno ahcia que meditaba el Maestro— _Splinter_ suena muy _ninjoso_ ¡SOY SPLIN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! — soltó con una gran sonrisa— En adelante o hasta que Don arregle el rayo que esta partido por la mitad…

—El rayo no está partido por la mitad…— dijo el genio confundido

— ¿Ah sí? — comento Splinter sarcástico y de un coletazo estridente rompió el metal del aparato en dos, su nuevo cuerpo era más fuerte y rápido al parecer— Pues ¡Cómprate unos lentes cuatro ojos YO LO VEO ROTO! Case Rafa, ¿Se llegan conmigo al concierto con tema del TomorrowLand de este año o no?

— ¿Cómo sabe que es el TomorrowLand? — Mike hizo la pregunta de los treinta millones.

— ¡Arrrr favor Mike! — Splinter le planto enfrente su celular estaba navegando por internet y bajando canciones— Busque en Google los conciertos mas cools de este año y habrá uno con esa temática justo al que tu hermano quiere ir ¡AHORA TODOS SIN CAMISA HE DICHO! — se empina la otra cerveza que se guardo en un bolsillo la rompe contra una pared y del montón de topa que trajo Casey tomo unos lentes de sol y se coloco una gorra al revés— ¡Muévanse abuelas! — dijo para salir corriendo por la compuerta.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Splinter corría medio desnudo por la puerta. Y Rafael se pronuncio:

—Yo… ¡LO SIENTO LOSERS PERO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD NO SE VOLVERA A PRENSENTAR NUNCA! ¡MUEVETE JONEEES! — Casey seguía a Rafa y al roedor rebelde sin causa mientras se sacaban las camisas los dos.

Las camisas le dieron en la cara al de azul cortándole la llamada de alto. Este aun con las prendas en la cara agarro a Mike del antifaz para evitar que se escapara también.

— ¡DONATELLO TE DOY DOS HORAS PARA ARREGLAR ESA COSA! — miro severo al menor mientras lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa— Quédate aquí y ayúdale a Don, yo iré por los chicos y por el Maestro.

— ¿Enserio Leo? — dijo escéptico el genio de la familia— ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que Mike me ayudo?

Leo lo pensó por un instante.

—Ok cambio de planes, Mike ve y tráelos de regreso yo me quedare con Donatello ayudándolo y si Rafael se resiste o no quiere cooperar dile que voy a difundir lo que hizo en la casa de Casey hace dos meses…

—Ok, ¿Y COMO ME TRAIGO AL MAESTRO DEL NINJUTSU? — dijo aterrorizado, su padre le daría una paliza si lo obligaba a volver. Leo le tomo del hombro.

—Espero que lo averigüen. ¡AHORA VE!

Mientras con los muchachos caminando en una calle oscura llegando a Central Park.

—Oiga Sensei ¿No que esto era cosa de gente vulgar? — dijo Rafa.

—¡SI! Y que mostrar el cuerpo era una falta de respeto y blah blah blah…

—Naaaaaaaaaaah ¿Yo decía eso? — tomándose su quinta cerveza— Ay pero que viejo mas amargado soy. Bueno era jajajajajaja— saco un gel de su pantalón estilo Doraemon y se hizo un peinado estrambótico— Muy bien mocosos esta noche es de las chicas…así que aléjense de las morenas— llegaron al parque y todo estaba encendido en luces y música estridente— ¡Llego su papi! — dijo creyéndose el alma de la fiesta.

El concierto en si estaba compuesto por todos los desadaptados del New York, gente bebiendo, metiéndose hierba al parecer y había muchos cosplayers para su fortuna.

—¡VEN! ¡LES DIJE QUE NADIE SE DARIA CUENTA! — Splinter gritaba pues la música estaba altisima— ¿COMO SE LLAMA ESA CANCION QUE ESTA SONANDO? ¡ESTA GENIAL!

—¡ES PLAY HARD DE DAVID GUETTA PAPÁ! — le grito Rafa, muchos se estaban acercando a felicitarlo por su disfraz.

—¡PUES ME ENCANTA! — Splinter se perdió en la multitud a propósito.

—¡¿Es buena idea dejar a tu joven padre sin supervisión?! — pregunto inseguro Jones.

—¡VAH! ¡Sigue siendo mayor de edad y se sabe cuidar solo! ¡¿Dónde tendras las bebidas por aquí?!

Mientras estos dos buscaban de beber Splinter se volvía loco con los colores y la estridente música hasta que choco con una chica disfrazada de conejita.

—Holaaa ¿Qué tal preciosa? — se bajo los lentes mientras la veía descaradamente de arriba a abajo— _Kimi sugoku bijin desu usagi-chan…_— la chica rio con esto— ¿Comprendes japonés? — asintió.

—Soy Iuka ¿Y ese disfraz?

—Soy original dulzura ¿No quieres sentir la textura de este ''disfraz''?

Mientras Mike corría sin sentido por el lugar gritando.

— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! ¡RAFA, CASEY! — al girarse se tropezó con otro caparazón y noto que era su hermano.

— ¡Mike! ¡Decidiste unírtenos! — le entrego una Lata de cerveza al vuelo y Mike la ve y luego a ellos.

— ¡Viejo! Hoy es todos sin camisa, tienes que quitártela— acoto Casey.

— ¡OLVIDEN ESO! ¡DONDE DEJARON A SPLINTER! — grito asustado.

En ese preciso instante las luces bajaron y la música paso a una ambiental muy tecno. En el escenario apareció un sujeto con afro castaño claro estrafalario, usaba solo un chaleco estrambótico y andaba en interiores, usaba unos lentes sin cristal de marco blanco.

— ¡DIOS! ¡¿LMFAO?! — grito Casey, era la mejor noche de su vida.

— ¡HOLA MI GENTE FIESTERA SOY REDFOOOOOOO! — todo mundo grito extasiado mientras Party Rock sonaba de fondo— ¡AQUÍ ESTOY CON NUESTRO FIESTERO ESTRELLA DE LA NOCHEEEE! ¡SE HA GANADO ENTRADAS PARA EL VERDADERO TOMORROWLAND EN BELGICA POR SUS ASOMBROSOS MOVIMIENTOS! ¡SUBE HERMANO SPLIN!

A los chicos se les fue la quijada al piso y Mike dejo caer la cerveza. En ese momento subió Splinter a la tarima incitando a todos a aplaudir y le colocaron un remix de Titanium de Guetta.

—¡Muéstranos esos movimientos hermanoooooo! — RedFoo ignoraba todo como de costumbre.

— ¡CLARO BRO! — Splinter comenzó a dar saltos mortales hacia atrás y katas de Ninjutsu al ritmo de la música y todo mundo enloqueció.

— ¡ASI ES PAPA ENSEÑALES! — Rafael no ayudaba estaba en la fiesta de su vida haciendo lo que el quería y sin camisa que era lo mejor.

— ¡QUE TE PASA! — Mike lo riño— Oye Rafa…Leo manda a decir que si no traes a Splinter…— le susurra al oído y Rafael le escupe la cerveza a un tipo en el rostro y sale corriendo en dirección al escenario.

— ¡MUEVANSE HAY QUE SACAR A SPLINTER DE AQUÍ! — llega donde RedFoo y se sube a la tarina, adopta posición de ataque.

— ¡OTRO CONCURSANTE MAAAS! ¡ESTO SERA UN DUELO AMIGOS! — la gente gritaba más fuerte.

—Splinter ríndase, tenemos que irnos.

— ¡Primero muerto hijo! — le sonrió.

— ¡QUE NOS VAMOS DIJE! — le toma de un brazo y Splinter se zafa con facilidad y lo tumba de la tarima. Qué bueno que estaba medio blindado su hijo.

— ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE PARECES A TU HERMANO EL MONJE?! — le grito con sorna y volvió al centro del escenario— Lo siento abuelo ¡Pero el man Splin se quedara aquí para siempre! — RedFoo lo reto a un fondo blanco y mientras tomaba todos gritaban ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!

— ¡Así se hace hermanooooooo!

Rafael estaba en el suelo— Lo perdimos…

— ¿Cómo que lo perdimos? ¡BAJALO AHORA RAFAEL! — Miguel Angel perdia la paciencia.

— ¡BUENO Y CREES QUE HAGO! — intenta acercarse a su padre y la marea de gente se lo llevaba cada vez más lejos. Unos cuantos metaleros se llevaron unos buenos golpes.

Splinter termino lanzándole la botella a Casey por la cara y lo dejo medio muerto en el piso Mike intentaba reanimarlo a punta de cachetadas.

— ¡RESISTE HOMBRE TIENES QUE RESISTIR!

La gente comenzó a corear que Splinter se sacara el disfraz. Este medio ebrio comenzó a sacarse lo que tenia empezando por los lentes.

— ¡SANTO CRISTO SE ESTA DESNUDANOOOO! — Rafael no podía procesar lo que veía, en ese momento se estaba formando una pelea colectiva.

Comenzo a sonar I'm Sexy and I Know It. Cortesía de RedFoo que alego que se necesitaba música para ese ambiente. Splinter le tiro los lentes a la chica a la que se le estuvo insinuando.

— ¡ESTO TE LO DEDICO IUKA-CHAN! — grito a todo pulmon.

Comenzó a imitar el ritmo de la canción com movimientos que dejaron a sus hijos shokeados y Casey y otros interesados tomando nota mental. Se estaba por desabrochar el pantalón cuando esquivo un golpe que le vino con la guardia baja.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTA SU MONJE MAESTRO! — bramo colérico Leonardo avergonzado y sintiendo pena ajena.

— ¡Vayaaaaaa pero si es mi hijo el aburrido! ¡¿Decidiste quitarte la peluca?! AJAJAJAJAJAJA.

—NO OLVIDE QUE ME CRIO A SU IMAGEN MAESTRO— dicho aquello lanzo una bomba de humo se escucho como noqueaban a alguien y Leonardo salió con su padre cual vulgar saco de papas colgado al hombro.

— ¡CHICOS MUEVANSE! — los miembros del clan y Casey Jones.

— ¡LEO! ¿Cómo pasaste desaper…porque no cargas camisa puesta? — mientras corrían y Rafa hacia la pregunta del millón Leo se avergonzaba de si mismo.

— ¡Unas locas dijeron que me tenía que quitar la camisa o no me dejarían pasar! Dios me siento sucio y manipulado…— se palmeo la frente con el brazo libre.

—¿Dices que unas chicas te acosaron todo el camino y no estas contento? — Casey se indigno por alguna razón.

—No es divertido si todas comienzan a ofrecerte ser la madre de tus hijos ¡Y BUENO YA ESTUVO! ¡ESPERO QUE DONATELLO TENGA LISTO EL RAYO!

Llegando a la guarida todo está hecho un desastre monumental y Donatello esta todo negro de hollín.

—Bueno…al menos Klunk es mejor ayudante que Mike cooof— Don expulso una bocanada de humo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? — pregunto Rafa al líder.

—¡EL MALDITO CONCIERTO ESTABA SIENDO TELEVISADO! — bramo el líder sin creerse nada de ese cuento.

— ¿Por cierto Splinter tiene las entradas para el TomorrowLand? — Leo vio feamente al genio por ese comentario.

— ¿Y el rayo? — preguntaron todos.

—No estará hasta dentro de unos días…— el genio temía por su vida si no trabajaba sin dormir. Comer o ir al baño mejor se apuraba.

A la mañana siguiente la guarida despertó con las cornetas a todo lo que daban con la canción I'm Blue del grupo Eiffel.

— ¡MAESTRO, SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA! — Leo salía somnoliento y gritaba para hacerse entender— ¿Qué LE PASA?

— ¡ES MI VENGANZA POR ENTROMETERTE EN MI CONCIERTO HIJITO DE PAPI! — le subió más el volumen a la canción y Leonardo se fue a llorar de frustración a otro lado.

—Otro Rafael no DIOS— era lo que se oía.

Miguel llegaba cargando casi que la cama encima.

—Maestro no puede no se...¿SER NORMAL E IRSE A DORMIR? — grito molesto y con los ojos brotadisimos.

— ¡DONATELLOOOOOOOOOO! — la bestia digo Rafa grito desde su cuarto con la almohada en la cara— ¡TE MATARE SI NO HACES ALGO!

— ¡SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE! — Donatello era una réplica del profesor de volver al futuro pero con cara de asesino.

— ¡Tu vete a dormir bebe! — le contesto grosero Splinter a Mike— ¡Así es vete con tu oso de peluche yo me quedo escuchando de la buena!

Leonardo bajo de su cuarto hecho una furia y le desconecto las cornetas.

— ¡OYE!

— ¡SE ACABO A DOMIR SPLINTER!

— ¿Quién TE CREES? ¡NO ERES MI PADRE!

— ¡LO SERE HASTA QUE SE COMPORTE!

— ¿OYE Y A TI QUIEN TE PUSO A CARGO?

— ¡USTED!

—Eh…bueno… ¡Yo estoy a cargo del equipo de ahora en adelante si me disculpas! — se fue a su habitación cerrando de portazo.

Minutos más tarde en la sala.

—Oye Donny ¿Se te quema algo de nuevo? — Rafa no pudo evitar preguntar ya que el intrépido estaba cansado de regañar a sus padre.

—No ¿Por qué? — el genio no entendía.

—Ya va iré a ver…— Rafael se condujo por el olor a humo y llego al cuarto de su padre, al abrir la puerta lo encontró en bóxer fumando un cigarro.

— ¡RAFAELON! ¿te unes a la fiesta o qué?

Rafael intento poner cara de póquer.

— ¿ESTA FUMANDO? Dígame que no es un porro…

— ¿Cómo crees? Con Mr. Reglas por aquí es imposible…— dijo refiriéndose a Leonardo— ¿Enserio yo lo crie así? ¡Qué mala onda tiene me recuerda a mi viejo!

— ¿Su viejo? — Rafa no entendía.

—Seh, seh, seh, Sensei Yoshi, tu abuelo, mi viejo como lo quieras llamar— Splinter boto la colilla por ahí— El buen Leo me lo recuerda, el viejo siempre se molestaba por que salía de la jaula sin permiso ¡Lo hubieras visto! Luego comenzó todo el teatro del ninja y…bueno crecí supongo— se estiro sobre su colchón— ¡PERO YA NO MAS! ¡Llámame Splinter Pan! — reía mientras salía por algo de tomar y le pasaba la cajeta con cigarrillos.

—¿Está seguro de esto Maestro? — Mike nunca se había sentido inseguro de hacer una broma pesada en su vida.

— ¿Cómo me llamo ahora? — Splinter cargaba una cámara en la mano. Miguel rodo los ojos.

—Splin…

— ¿Y quién es Splin?

—El rey de la bromas de la guarida…

— ¿Y por qué? — su sonrisa era maquiavélica y Mike deseaba que su padre no se pareciera tanto a Rafael.

—Porque me jugo la broma del siglo y ahora tengo el caparazón rosa como el color de la derrota…

—Bien y ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—No debí decirle sobre la película del Abuelo Sinvergüenza…

—OYE, COLEARNOS AL CINE FUE TU IDEA. Bueno yo te la insinué, pero vamos tienes permiso de tu padre para esto…jejeje

—Si usted lo dice— si animo un poco. Splinter encendió la cámara.

— ¡Yo soy Splin! Y el es Mikey…— los dos sonrieron a la cámara mientras enfocaban a un dormido Rafael, ya era de noche de nuevo y los dos gritaron al unisonó:

— ¡Y ESTO ES JACKAS! — acto seguido Splinter le tiro encima a su hijo agua casi que en punto de congelación y cuando este despertó sobre saltado y diciendo injurias Mike le metió confeti en la boca y lo cegó con crema de afeitar.

— ¡AHORA CORRE HIJO!

Y así estuvieron dos días haciendo bromas pesadas. Casey quedo calvo como una rodilla, Abril tenía el cabello verde y la maquillaron como el Joker con tinta indeleble y Leonardo fue a parar al rio en su futon.

Donatello se salvo porque estaba metido en el laboratorio.

— ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! — Leonardo tuvo que amarrar a su padre a la mesa apenas intento escapar de el.

— ¡SUELTAME, LIBEREN A SPLIN! — se retorcía— ¡SOY SU PADRE ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE!

—ACTUE COMO NUESTRO PADRE Y QUIZAS LO SOLTEMOS— exigió Rafael que aun buscaba venganza.

—Ya soporte sus excesos, malas palabras y los apodos ¡Pero ya se le acabo la fiesta! — Leo tenía un volcán brotándole en la cabeza— ¡DONATELLO PROBABILIDAD DE QUE EXPLOTE!

—69%...— Don estaba haciendo un aparente casting para The Wallking Dead. O tenía cuatro días sin dormir.

—Me basta…

— ¡NO PORFAVOR! — todos se quedaron quietos, Splinter se veía a punto de llorar— No quiero…no quiero estar calvo de nuevo…— puso ojos de borrego y sus hijos se enternecieron Mike suplico que acabaran con su sufrimiento.

—Donny, el rayo…— el de morado le dio inseguro el arma a Leo y este con frialdad le apunto a la pobre rata.

Y disparo.

Cuando el humo se disipo un Maestro Splinter no quería abrir los ojos.

—Abra los ojos Sensei…— Leonardo se fue cansado a su habitación luego de eso.

Splinter era un adulto otra vez. Solo que quizá unos diez años más joven que hace una semana, su pelo brillaba y de un marrón mas claro.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto anonadado y luego todo lo que hizo volvió pero con culpa que raro antes no la había sentido.

—Leo solo le dejo la edad para que no se le cayera el pelo y con los productos de AVON lo modifique ahora no se le caerá otra vez— Don hablo rápido pues estaba aun en modo zombi.

—Padre mejor vaya con él.

Splinter intento disculparse por lo dicho y hecho pero le fue imposible ver al de azul. A la mañana siguiente Splinter despertó en medio del rio. Pego un grito y se hundió.

Al llegar a la orilla Leo y sus hermanos lo esperaban.

—Aquí esta su hijo el aburrido Sensei — se soltó a reír como cosa suya.

Tuvieron una semana de locos.


End file.
